


Bumblebees

by Thevoidbetweenus



Series: College AU Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Autistic Shino, College, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Slow Burn, alcohol mention, extremely vanilla implied sexual content, rated m to be safe, self-indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: Once again ignoring the little voice in her head that is telling her maybe it isn’t super moral to seek Shino’s friendship out of desire to make stupid Sasuke jealous (it wasn’t the best choice, sure, but he was one of the only single men around her anymore, so she has to make due), Sakura proceeds in her food preparation, determined to make the night memorable.----In which friendships are formed for slightly-less-than-entirely moral reasons, Kiba realizes he might be gay, Hinata finds her two best friends to be morons, Sasuke still can't believe that Sakura broke it off with him, and Shino is definitely caught in the middle.(Cross posted on Fanfiction.net.  M rating begins in Chapter 8, and the scene is not graphic whatsoever, but I have upped the rating to be safe.)





	1. The Potluck that Started it All

Shino is always quiet.

Sakura really isn’t, in comparison.  She doesn’t care for insects, either.  

Still...there’s something about him that she just can’t ignore, and she knows a certain someone has never really cared for him either.   _He’d probably like that, with his distaste for being forgotten_ , she thinks to herself as she chops carrots.  Her group of friends were having a potluck, and she’s bringing ginger sauteed carrots.  

Shino is going to be there, and she thinks perhaps this is her opportunity to get to know the entomology student better.   _Because that totally won’t be suspicious or anything, talking to him seemingly out of nowhere.  Idiot!_

Shaking off her inner thoughts, Sakura dumps the carrots into a pan and adds the spices.  “It’ll be fine,” she mumbles to herself, “I’m a beatiful, confident woman, and he should be honored that I want to talk to him!”

Well, maybe she shouldn’t think quite so aggressively....

Whatever.  She is going to have a good time at this potluck, Sasuke Uchiha be damned.  Hopefully the bastard will show up, so she could rub her new friendship in his face.

 _You’re not even really friends with Shino yet, you dunce.  You’re acquaintances as best. Are you really sure about the creepy bug boy anyways?  Why would_ **_he_ ** _make Sasuke jealous?_

Once again ignoring the little voice in her head that is telling her _maybe_ it isn’t super moral to seek Shino’s friendship out of desire to make stupid Sasuke jealous (it wasn’t the best choice, sure, but he was one of the only _single_ men around her anymore, so she has to make due), Sakura proceeds in her food preparation, determined to make the night memorable.

 

 

* * *

 

Shino shifts uncomfortably as he stands in the corner of Naruto Uzumaki’s living room, feeling quite out of his element.  Parties weren’t really his thing - sitting in the third floor of the library, music dreamily blaring out of his headphones, and flipping through the indexes of biology books for the bits about insect anatomy was far more his speed.

But he was here, because his friends had threatened him with death, and because free food was something no college student could ignore.  Still, it is Kiba and Hinata who are keeping him chained here. Much to his displeasure. In fact, he is quite proud that he has largely kept people away from him - it seems wearing a hood, sunglasses indoors, and remaining glued to his phone tend to discourage conversation.

Perhaps that explains his shock when Sakura Haruno is standing in front of him, smiling widely.  “Hi, Shino! I know we don’t talk a lot, but I brought you a soda if you’d like one.”

His head tilts almost imperceptibly.  “Hm?”

She stares expectantly, and he snaps out of his stupor.  It would be rude to ignore a...friend, even if they weren’t close.  “It’s coke,” she offers in an attempt to make things less awkward.

“Ah...thank you, but I will have to decline.  Why? Because I’ve been avoiding drinking soda recently.  However, I do appreciate that you’ve come to say hello to me.  Why? Because you are quite popular, and I am not.”

Her smile fades a bit, unsure how to respond at first.  “Oh...I understand that. Would you like a different drink, then?”

Curious, that she doesn’t address the strangeness of her talking to him.  He rubs at his wrist anxiously. “...I suppose, if it isn’t a bother. Just water will suffice.”

Sakura’s bright smile returns as another party attendee passes by them.  Shino shudders as the man he vaguely recognizes as Sasuke Uchiha glares at him.  “No problem, Shino.” She flounces away, a self-satisfying smirk on her face, and he frowns a bit. _This is probably a joke to her,_ he surmises.   

She returns surprisingly quickly, holding out a solo cup filled with what he presumed was water.   _Don’t accept drinks from anyone_ flashed through his mind briefly.  He rolled his eyes at himself - college wellness classes should be far from his mind right now.  Shino takes it and sips, admittedly relieved to find it really was just water.

Sakura is smirking at him now.  Fascinating.

“What?”

“You looked like the cup was going to bite your hand off or something.”

His cheeks flush pink.  “...Ah. Apologies - I suppose I was spacing out.”

“Right…” Sakura laughs, sipping her coke and sizing him up.  “I’m almost surprised you’re still here, you know. I figured you’d take some food then scram.”

“I’m the designated driver for Kiba and Hinata tonight.  Why? Because I do not drink alcohol.” He shrugs. He’s grateful for his sunglasses - he’s certainly avoiding her gaze, but at least she can’t really tell.

“Aw, that’s awful sweet of you to do.  Confronting your fear of crowds for your best friends.”  She shuffles closer, though he can’t imagine why. “I see why they speak so highly of you!”

That piques his interest.   _Is she messing with me?_  He sips his water, frowning.  “They do?”

He sees her falter again.  Her head tilts, her eyebrows furrow.  “Well, yeah. Of course they do, Shino.”  There is an unspoken question - _why are you surprised that your friends like you?_

Shino shifts uncomfortably, tempted to come up with an excuse to run.  He gets the feeling she would find him again, though - for some reason, Sakura is here and desiring his company.  He cannot fathom why, but here they are. “I see.” Perhaps he can drive her away by being….well, himself, he supposes.

“I feel like we don’t really know each other well, Shino.  I was hoping that could change tonight.” Her smile has returned, and he feels butterflies in his stomach.  “What do you like to do in your free time?”

“I like to garden.  Mostly vegetables, herbs, and flowers.  Why? There are many reasons. I’m able to prepare my freshly grown food, for one.  More importantly, bumblebees and butterflies and other little pollinators come to my garden, and I am able to enjoy their company.”  He pauses, worried for a moment that he had gotten carried away. Sakura does not react with anything but an encouraging grin, and he relaxes a tad.  “...I also enjoy baking, I suppose. Why? Because it’s relaxing, and gives me something to do when I’m not studying.”

“You do study an awful lot,” she comments, moving closer once again.  “I think those are nice hobbies…” she brushes a hand against his upper arm fleetingly, blinking innocently.  

Okay, this is a lot.  He flinches away from her touch, biting his lip.  “I think I heard Kiba call for me,” he mumbles, trying to shuffle away.  Sakura clasps his wrist.

“I didn’t hear anything.  I’m pretty sure Kiba and Hinata are upstairs in a...private room.”

He frowns.  “...Their relationship isn’t like that.  Why? Because Hinata is interested in someone else.  I’m uncertain about Kiba, but I do know he sees her as a little sister.”

Sakura rolls her eyes and puffs her cheeks.  “Don’t think I don’t know what you were trying to do, Shino Aburame!  I will not have my friendship rejected so easily.”

He stutters incoherently for a moment, unsure how to respond, before tugging out of her grip and shrinking back to his corner.  “My apologies if I offended you, Sakura. I am simply not comfortable with physical…affection, if that is what you would call it.”  He turns his head away, feeling his cheeks heating up again out of embarrassment. This is why he hates social gatherings, he always manages to make a fool of himself.

Her eyes flicker with recognition.  “Oh...I’m sorry, I should’ve asked.”  She rubs the back of her neck then sips on her coke.  “Since you told me more about yourself, I should probably return the favor, eh?”

“Mm.”  He frowns and sips his water, still uncomfortable.  She doesn’t seem to notice - or if she does, she is ignoring it.   _There is definitely some ulterior motive here,_ he thinks as she talks about her enjoyment of writing and hiking, and probably other things, but Shino is hardly paying attention anymore.  He wants to figure out why she is here, because surely it’s not simply to be his friend.

No...definitely not.  The only reason he had Kiba around was because they were roommates, and Hinata because they had been lab partners in chemistry.  Sakura had to have some sort of motivation. As Sasuke walks past them, his stare cold, he thinks perhaps that is part of this riddle.

No, not perhaps...definitely.


	2. Let Me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kiba have a heart to heart. Who knows if he will actually remember it in the morning, with how drunk he is.  
> Meanwhile, Sasuke is indeed jealous, and Shino isn't as naive as he might seem.
> 
> Okay, maybe Kiba is kind of jealous too.

“Hey, have you seen Shino?”

 

Hinata glances over at Kiba when he asks the question, a little smile forming on her lips.  “Last I saw, he was still downstairs chatting with Sakura.”

 

Kiba’s eye twitches.  “Hmph. The hell is he doing down there?  He should be up here with m- us,” he grumbles, taking a swig of his punch.  Yeah, it’s totally spiked. Is he drunk? 

 

Maybe, but you can’t prove anything.

 

Hinata rolls her eyes, though her smile doesn’t fade.  “You know, Kiba, you’ve been acting pretty...territorial with him lately.  Is there a particular reason why?”

 

“No!”

 

She stands, going to the door of the bedroom they were sitting in and closing it.  “Come on, there has to be a reason. You can tell me, no one else will hear us now.”  There is concern in her voice alongside curiosity - so she knows something is wrong.

 

He hesitates for a few moments, rubbing at his chin.  There’s no use trying to avoid the issue forever - she would never let it drop, not now that she was onto him.  “I mean...well, it’s kinda complicated Hinata. I’m just...I dunno…” he trails off, struggling to find the right words.  “I just...want him to be spending time with me and not Sakura, I guess…” he shrugs. His brain is sluggish with booze and he’s not entirely sure he should really be saying this aloud - he’s been internally wrangling with it for...well, the two years, really.  

 

When he had first met his now roommate, Kiba had thought Shino was  _ weird.   _ And, well - he is weird, but it’s kind of charming now.  More than kind of, really. When Shino had asked to be roommates again, Kiba had been genuinely delighted.  He’s still trying to grapple with why, exactly. He knows how he feels towards friends, and it...well, it isn’t  _ this.   _ It isn’t sweaty palms and a fluttering heart, or his stomach feeling weird and almost queasy whenever they were chatting…

 

Ugh.  Whatever the feeling is, he’s not sure he enjoys it.  Hinata is staring at him patiently, her arms folded in her lap now that she has sat across from him on the floor.  “Hm...I think I know how you’re feeling. It’s sort of like me with...Naruto.” She fidgets with her hands. “When you like a friend in a way that...isn’t very friendly.”

 

He nods, taking another gulp of spiked punch.  “Hm...I don’t know…” he isn’t certain he wants to admit to himself that he has a crush on  _ Shino Aburame  _ of all people.  Especially because that means coming to terms with the fact that he is, at the least, bisexual...maybe even gay.  His cheeks turn a little pink at the thoughts that come after that - yeah, he guesses that kissing Shino does sound pretty nice...and cuddling him when he’s too depressed to leave bed on the weekends, and telling him that he is loved and cherished and that he does belong-

 

Kiba is lost in thought quickly, and Hinata snickers.  “Earth to Kiba! I think we both know that my assumption was correct.”

 

He groans and rolls onto his back, covering his face with his palms.  “Fuck. I think I have the hots for my stupid weird roommate.  What the hell am I gonna do, Hinata?”

 

“Well, I’m not sure, but I don’t think insulting him is the best way to go about it,” she covers her mouth as she giggles.  “You could, you know, ask him on a date or something.”

 

“Right, because you’ve asked Naruto on a date, right?” he grumbles, resting his hands on the floor now so that he can look at her.    

“Well, that’s different,” she protests.  “I’m not best friends with Naruto. Shino is your best friend!  You know him really well already, and it shouldn’t be difficult to approach him...I can barely even get Naruto’s attention sometimes, let alone try to ask him on a date…” she sighs a bit wistfully, but Kiba is too far gone to really notice.

 

“Uh huh…” he rolls onto his stomach.  “Whatever...I probably won’t even remember this conversation in the morning.  Can we go get Shino so we can go home? I’m whooped.”

 

Hinata rolls her eyes.  “I’ll be reminding you of it in the morning.  Why don’t you go get him? I’ll grab us some food to take with us for lunch tomorrow while you do.”

 

Reluctantly, Kiba peels himself off of the ground.  “Fine, fine. Grab me a cider or something too, will ya?” Without waiting for affirmation, he walks out of the room and down the stairs, his steps heavy.  Hinata watches him leave with concern - perhaps sending him was a bad idea, but at least she has good intentions.

 

* * *

 

Sakura doesn’t know how to react at first when Kiba Inuzaka comes charging towards her and Shino as if on a warpath.  “Come on Shino, we’re going home!” 

 

She blinks a few times as Kiba brushes past her completely, grabbing onto Shino’s arm and trying to tug him away.  “Hey, wait! You can’t just interrupt us like that!” She grabs onto Shino’s other arm, tugging him back.

 

“Can you let go-”

 

“I sure can interrupt you, just watch me!” Kiba sticks his tongue out at her and wrenches poor Shino out of her grasp, ignoring the quiet protests.

 

“Stop it, you drunk asshole!  At least let me say goodbye to him!”  Not ready to give up just yet, Sakura makes an attempt to grapple Shino back into her arms.  However, he manages to slip out of both of their grasps by sliding out of his hoodie. 

 

“Stop it,” he says, his voice quiet.  “Kiba...just go wait in the car,” he mutters, snatching his hoodie back and putting it on once again.  Sakura had caught the shirt underneath - black, with a little buzzing bumblebee on the pocket. She smirks at Kiba triumphantly.  

 

“See!  He wants you to leave, Kiba.”  She crosses her arms. “Trying to muscle your way through things doesn’t work.”

 

“Wh - you were doing the same thing!  Wasn’t she, Shino?”

 

“You’re both causing a scene…” Shino’s voice is still quiet, and he is shifting uncomfortably as most of the room stares at the three in curiosity.  “Why? Because you’re being….obnoxious,” he sighs and he rubs his temples. He doesn’t put his hood back up, and Sakura is not shy in staring at his hair, and...well, his whole face, really.  It’s the first time she’s seen him almost entirely uncovered.  It's black and spiky - not entirely what she expected.  His eyebrows are furrowed, his lips firmly pressed into a frown. 

 

Kiba grits his teeth.  “I’m not being obnoxious, she’s being obnoxious!” he protests.  “I just want to go home and you’re not coming because of  _ her?!”  _ He asks incredulously.  “Come on, Shino!”

 

“...You’re still drawing attention…”

 

Sakura is about to add to the argument when as someone else enters the fray.  Sasuke Uchiha grabs her by the wrist. “Just let them go,” he says, his voice dark as he glares at Shino.  “She doesn’t want to talk to you anymore anyway, so scram.”

 

“...I figured that much.  Why? Because her intent in talking to me was to make you jealous.”  Shino has turned away from them now, though it is clear from his frown that he is thoroughly unamused.  

 

“That isn’t true, Shino.  I really want to be your friend,” Sakura attempts, but he shakes his head.  Sasuke releases her wrist but crosses his arms in an attempt to remain threatening.

 

“Let me explain.  I was already suspicious when you approached me, because we have had little interaction prior to this and few care to get to know me.  Your desire to speak with me coincides rather conveniently with the fact that you and Sasuke recently broke up, and that I am one of the few single males remaining in our circle of friends.”  He pushes his sunglasses up his nose. “As we talked, you became increasingly pleased with yourself each time Sasuke walked past us or glared at me. I’m able to surmise - quite accurately - that there is some secondary motive to you seeking me out tonight.  My hypothesis is that it is because you want to make Sasuke Uchiha jealous, and I think I am correct.” Shino glances over his shoulder at her. “If you truly desire my friendship, please feel free to get my number from Hinata.” He walks towards the door. “Kiba, come on...let’s leave.”

 

They leave Sakura somewhat dumbfounded, though she recovers quickly once Sasuke has rounded on her again.  “Bug boy was right, wasn’t he?” he demanded, his eyes narrowing. “I knew you wanted to get back together with me, Sakura.  Come on then, I’ll drive you home and maybe I'll consider it.”

 

“In your dreams,” she replies, sneering in response and brushing away his hand when he attempted to reach for hers.  “I may have wanted to make you jealous, but more so you can know what you’re missing out on. And don’t call him bug boy - he’s Shino, and he’s clearly smarter than you Sasuke.  Besides, I’m going home with Ino anyways.”

 

Sure, she may have just been supremely roasted, but she can hardly blame Shino for feeling upset about the situation.  She’ll most certainly have to text Hinata after she gets back to her room for his number. Sasuke glares at her fiercely, then gives up for the moment to sulk in the kitchen instead of pick another fight.

 


	3. No Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino drives Kiba and Hinata home, silent as usual. Hinata isn't quite sure what to make of his anger, seeing as he is usually the calm one in their trio.
> 
> She's worried, but Kiba doesn't seem to get it - the damn blockhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed some of the formatting for the text message conversation.

* * *

 

 

Hinata is unsure what to make of Shino’s silent but evident anger as she climbs into his passenger seat.  Kiba is in the back, staring out the window and clearly spacing out.

 

“Shino, what happened?” she asks, her voice soft.  

 

He has taken his sunglasses off to drive, so she can see how his eyes darken when she asks the question.  They’re such a pretty brown, she’s never really understood why he hides them - but clearly, now is not the time to probe. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 

She waits for the typical _“why? Because”_ statement, but it does not come.  Yeah, he’s definitely upset. “Well, alright…” she sighs and she looks out the window as well.  

 

“I’ll drop you and Kiba off at our room.  I’ll be heading home for the rest of the weekend.”  Shino is more curt than usual, and her brows furrow.  “I know your roommate is having her boyfriend over in your dorm, so please feel free to use my bed for the duration.”

 

“Oh, you’re going home…?  I thought you wanted to stay here this weekend.”

 

He doesn’t answer, instead opting to turn the radio on.  Dreamy music drones through the speakers and he nods his head along to the soft drums.  Hinata remains silent, allowing him to keep to himself for now. She opens her phone to find several messages from Sakura.

 

_Hey, Hinata, can I have Shino’s number?_

_Please?  It’s not for anything nefarious, I just wanted to talk to him._

_And apologize to him.  I definitely hurt his feelings._

**_Yeah, hang on._ **

**_Xxx-xxx-xxxx_ **

_**Can you give me a quick synopsis?  He’s really pissed, isn’t even doing his usual “why, because” business.  I’m worried.** _

 

_Well, I was chatting with him tonight, and he thinks the only reason I wanted to was because I wanted to make Sasuke jealous._

 

**__Well, were you?_ _ **

 

_I mean, kind of, but I do want to be his friend and that’s why I want to apologize _._ _

 

_**Sakura…** _

_That’s not the important part!  Kiba came and tried to pull Shino away then Sasuke got involved then Shino kind of told us all off then he just walked away._

 

 

_**Great...wonderful.  I’ll try talking to him later.  He isn’t even staying on campus for the weekend now, so you really must’ve done a number on him Sakura.** _

 

 

“We’re here,” Shino says, prompting Hinata to tuck her phone into her pocket.  They’re in the parking lot of his residence hall, and Kiba has already left the car in search of fresh air.  She watches as Shino gently wraps a hand around one of Kiba’s arms and steers him towards the building, then she follows suit.

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom to change into some pajamas, I’ll see you in a minute,” she says softly once they reach the boys’ room.

 

Once she leaves, Shino tucks Kiba into bed, taking out a bottle of water from their mini fridge and setting it on the nightstand alongside some painkillers.  “You’ll need these in the morning,” he says, a soft smile on his face. His sunglasses are still off and Kiba is staring into his eyes with wonder.

“Won’t you be here in the morning?” he asks, holding onto Shino’s sleeve tightly to keep him from leaving just yet.  

 

“No...I’m heading home for the rest of the weekend.”

 

“Why…?” Kiba’s lips form a pout and he tugs needily on Shino’s sleeve.

 

“...Why?  Because…” he sighs, then figures he can probably be honest since Kiba likely won’t remember this in the morning anyway.  “Because I’m feeling quite depressed right now, and don’t want to drag your fun down. I know you and Hinata are largely friends with me out of obligation and convenience, and…” he trails off for a moment.  “Nevermind. Get some sleep, Kiba.” He leans down to press a soft kiss to the other’s forehead before tugging away.

 

His friend readily took that advice, falling asleep almost instantly.  When Shino turns, Hinata is in the doorway, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.  He stutters a bit, then dashes over to his side of the room and begins stuffing his backpack with various things to take home - notably, his bumblebee plushie.  No clothing, just various, seemingly random knick-knacks. “You know we care about you, right Shino?” she asks, stepping towards him.

 

He stops in his tracks, looking away.  “...Yes…”

 

“Are you sure?”  She frowns and she takes one of his hands into both of her own.  “I can tell how upset you are.”

 

“And I assume you saw…” he sighs and he gives her hand a little squeeze.  “It’s of no consequence. Why? Because someone like Kiba is out of my league.”  He pulls away, offering her a small smile. “Please don’t worry for me, Hinata. Why?  Because I’m fine. I always am. I’m sorry I allowed my emotions to get to me in the car, and if I hurt your feelings.”  He slides a photo frame that holds a picture of the three of them hugging and smiling, from when they were freshmen.

 

“Shino-”

 

He slings his backpack over his shoulders.  “I’ll see you on Monday, Hinata.” He places a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.  “Tell Kiba I said goodbye - I’m sure he won’t remember much of tonight.” There is a hint of bitterness to his tone, but he walks past her and out the door.  It shuts with a soft click, and Hinata does not like the air of finality to it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kiba groans when he opens his eyes, the splitting hangover headache hitting him immediately.  He vaguely recalls some water and painkillers...ah, yes, they’re on the nightstand. Shino left them for him.  After he downs half the water and three painkillers, he glances over to the desk to wish Shino a good morning - his roommate tends to wake up early.

 

However, Shino isn’t there, and the desk is bare of many the trinkets he had grown used to seeing.  The photograph of their little trio, the carved wooden beetle…

 

His roommate isn’t in bed, either.  Hinata is there, still asleep (he thinks).  Hm. He hauls himself out of bed, ignoring his pounding headache, and he takes another sip of water.  He glances at his phone to see if he’s gotten any messages, and is disappointed to see that he hasn’t.

 

Nothing from Shino...Kiba vaguely recalls him saying that he was going home for the weekend, but usually he’d still ask how Kiba was recovering from his hangover.  He frowns, checking his Facebook, Snapchat, and Instagram to see if his roommate has posted anything (which is doubtful, seeing as Shino doesn’t really use social media anyway).  Unsurprisingly, he is disappointed.

 

“Oh, Kiba, you’re awake!” Hinata is sitting up on the bed now, smoothing out the comforter that is covered in embroidered bumblebees.  “How are you feeling?” she asks, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

 

“LIke I have a really bad hangover and then got hit by a truck,” he mutters.  “Where’s Shino?”

 

“Why did I have a feeling you’d ask me that?” she smiles fondly at her clueless friend.  “What do you remember from last night?”

 

His brows furrow as he sits back down on his bed, wrapping himself in a blanket.  “Hm…” he wracks his brain for the scant memories, but his head snaps up in realization.  “Right. I told you I’m probably in love with Shino and then I tried to pull him away from Sakura, but he got really upset and gave a big speech about how Sakura was only using him to make Sasuke jealous, and…” he pauses.  “Fuck, he was really upset, wasn’t he?”

 

“Yeah…” she runs a hand through her hair.  “I’m concerned for him. He was acting kind of weird last night, and...well, I don’t know.  He went home for the weekend, but he didn’t even take clothes or anything. Just weird stuff.”

 

“Well, he’s probably got clothes at home, right?” he shrugs it off and turns to playing on his phone, some match three app.  “I dunno. He’s probably just gotta cool down.”

 

“I guess…” Hinata’s concern is thinly veiled.  “Can you text him for me?” she asks. “I tried, but he hasn’t answered.”

 

“Aw, come on Hinata.  He’s probably still asleep.”  He rolls his eyes at her and continues tapping at his phone.

 

“He asked me to say goodbye to you, by the way.”

 

This makes Kiba put his phone down, his head snapping over to her.  “He what?”

 

“He asked me to say goodbye to you,” she repeats, her tone pointed.

 

“Alright, maybe I get your concern then,” he mutters.  “He never does that. He’s not a goodbye kind of person, he just comes and goes as he pleases…” he pinches the bridge of his nose.  “Okay, let me call him.”

 

There is no answer.


	4. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura redeems herself, and has a heart to heart with Shino about some serious topics.
> 
> In other news, Kiba continues disappoint Hinata with his relative lack of brain cells.

Sakura waits until the next morning to text Shino, not wanting to bother him further based upon what Hinata had said.  However, the pit in her stomach that forms when she wakes up makes her think that perhaps she should reach out to him.

 

_Hey Shino, how are you?_

 

She doesn’t get a response for quite awhile, which is what she expected anyway.

 

_**Who is this?** _

 

_Sakura!  You told me to ask Hinata for your number, remember?_

 

There is another pause.  Sakura sets her phone on her desk as she attempts to straighten up her half of the room.  Ino’s side is spotless, and she doesn’t want to be beaten by Ino-pig! The phone buzzes at last.

 

_**I’m fine.  How are you?** _

 

_I’m good!  Whatcha up to?_

 

Yeah, the conversation is kind of awkward, but he’s not exactly making it easy on her.  She’s got a few messages from Hinata too, expressing concern about Shino and asking if she’s heard from him.  She answers Hinata affirmatively, though she’s curious as to what the big deal is.

 

_**Nothing.** _

  


She sighs.  He’s really not going to make this easy, is he?  As her phone frantically buzzes with messages from Hinata about how weird Shino has been acting, Sakura ignores it for the time being and returns to clearing off her desk.  Does she just shove what’s on top of the desk into the drawers and call it a day? Maybe, but that’s not important. When she finally reads all of the text messages she’s gotten.  Oh...well, perhaps the situation just got a bit more complicated. Forget texting, she’s just going to call him.

 

It takes five rings for Shino to pick up.  “Hello?” His voice is quiet, almost drowned out by the wind around him.  Sakura swallows.

 

“Hi, Shino.  Where are you right now?”

 

“It’s not important.”

 

“...I think it is, though,” she says.  “Hinata is worried about you. Why haven’t you answered their calls?”

 

He doesn’t answer for awhile.  “Why? Because...they would probably try to stop me.”

 

“Stop you from doing what?” Sakura feels her heart sinking a bit - she really hadn’t wanted Hinata to be right.  “...Shino, where are you?”

 

“I’m approximately thirty minutes away from campus.  The bridge crossing the river.” The wind has died down a little bit, giving her some form of relief.

 

“Hang on, okay?  I’ll be there soon.”

 

He hangs up without responding, and Sakura is left with a feeling of panic.  She grabs a coat, slips on shoes, then runs out of her room without even locking the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Shino leans against the railing of the steel bridge, the wind whipping his hair about until he pulls up his hood.  His sunglasses are in their usual place, and his lips are pressed into a thin frown. He is ignoring the buzzing of his phone in his pocket, but he finds he cannot climb onto the railing just yet.  He had hung up on Sakura, but...well, he still wants to wait for her.

 

He sighs and rubs his temples, staring out at the churning water beneath him.  He is almost desperately clutching to the photograph of him, Hinata, and Kiba, quivering out of chilliness and anxiety.  He is going back and forth - yes, he wants to, no he doesn’t.

 

Talk it through.  It’s hard, through the tears.  He’s grateful to be alone, because he doesn’t think he could handle the shame of being seen like this.  

 

“Pros: I will no longer be sad.  I will no longer be a burden on my friends.  I will finally be able to rest…” he fidgets with the photograph, his voice thick with sadness.  “...Kiba will have a room to himself, Hinata will no longer have to look after me, my family will no longer have to worry…”

 

“Cons,” says Sakura, resting a hand on his shoulder as she sidles into place next to him.  He nearly jumps out of his skin, but he doesn’t pull away. “All of the things you just said...those aren’t pros.  They’re cons.” She gives him a squeeze. “Listen...I promise you, so many people love and care about you, Shino. The whole you would leave behind could never be filled by someone else.”

 

Shino turns to look at her with raised eyebrows, glad she cannot see how wide his eyes have become.  “I wasn’t sure that you would actually come. Why? Because I hung up on you, and because I was fairly certain you wouldn’t ask for my number in the first place."  He hesitates for a moment, "I’m...not entirely sure your analysis is correct. If so many people loved me, I wouldn’t always be last.”

 

“Yet here I am,” she replies, smiling a little.  “What do you mean, always last?”

 

“...I’m always last to be said hello to.  Last to be remembered. Last to be noticed.”  He sighs heavily. “Last to be cared about, too.”

 

“That’s not true-” she attempts, but he shakes his head.

 

“It is.  I suppose I should just accept that I am not the type of person to be noticed.  Why? Because I am strange. I deviate from the norms a bit too much,” he mumbles.  “...Literally and figuratively I suppose.”

 

She quirks a brow, but she doesn’t pry.  “I can’t pretend to fully understand how you feel.  I think...maybe you should try talking to a counselor, Shino.  I really do worry about you, and...I’m sorry I can’t fully understand.  Just know, I’m here for you if you need me. I’ll always listen to you, even if all I can do is lend my support.”

 

He turns to look at her again, his lower lip quivering a little but his tears stemmed for now.  “That...means a lot to me. I think I...will seek some help.” He averts his gaze again.

 

“Let me take you home, Shino.  I think you need to be around people who love you right now.”  She squeezes his shoulder. “I’m really glad I caught you. I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise.”

 

“To be honest, I don’t think I have it in me after all,” he says quietly, his shoulders slumping.  “Why? Because...I could not bring myself to step onto the railing, let alone jump off.” He frowns again.  “I don’t know if that makes me weak, or without resolve...I hope you will not think less of me.”

 

“Of course not.  I don’t think you’re weak.”  She lets go of his shoulder. He tucks the photo frame into his backpack, which he had left a few feet away.  “Did you drive here?”

 

“No, I walked.  Why?  Because I didn't want to waste the gas,” he slings the bag over his shoulders again.  “I suppose going back to Hinata and Kiba would be for the best,” he admits, “so if I could catch a ride I would appreciate it.”

 

“I already offered,” Sakura teasingly elbows him in the side then gestures for him to follow her.  He does, a small smile on his face as he falls into step beside her. “And Shino?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I’m sorry for last night.  For the record, I was going to apologize anyways, before I came to pick you up.  I truly do want to be your friend, and I’m sorry if I came on a little heavy last night.  I was kind of tipsy and I really shouldn’t have been flirting like that - I clearly upset you.  I should’ve been more considerate of your feelings.”

 

When they get to her car, he sits down in the passenger seat and he removes his sunglasses to rub his eyes.  She can see tears on his cheeks, but doesn’t comment. “I accept your apology,” he says after a few more moments.  “Why? Because it is sincere...and I am appreciative. Thank you.”

 

“No problem!  This is what friends are for, after all.”  She offers him another smile, then switches her car into drive.

 

* * *

 

Hinata almost screams when Shino opens the door and steps into the dorm room, Sakura behind him, but when she realizes who it is she feels relief flood through her.  “Oh, Shino! You’re back!” she says, smiling widely. “Are you okay? We were worried sick!”

 

Kiba shoots up from his bed, eyes lighting up until he sees Sakura.  “Hey, what’s she doing here?” He crosses his arms. “In case you’ve forgotten, she’s the reason you were upset yesterday!”

 

Sakura starts to protest, but Shino speaks up first.  “Kiba...please don’t. Not right now.” Hinata notices that his cheeks are a bit red and wet - he’s been crying.  He sees her staring and he chews on his lip.

 

“What do you mean, ‘not right now’?” Kiba rolls his eyes.  “You didn’t bother answering my texts or calls, so can’t you just explain _now?”_

 

“I found him on the bridge that’s kinda close to campus,” Sakura interjects, frowning.  Hinata’s eyes widen, but Kiba still doesn’t seem to understand. Shino goes rigid, clearly uncomfortable.

 

“So you were busy with..Sakura?  That’s why you weren’t answering our texts and calls?”  He steps in front of Shino and glares up at him. “What the hell, Shino?”

 

Shino pushes his sunglasses up his nose, not wanting Kiba to see that he was on the verge of tears again.  This really wasn’t what he had in mind when he agreed to come back to campus. “No, that’s not why. I just...I don’t know, Kiba.  I can’t answer that question right now.” His expression is almost lost, and this is the most vulnerable any of them have ever seen him.

 

“This is not the time to cryptic, damnit!” Kiba groans.  “Just speak plainly for once, or leave me alone. My head hurts too much for this.”

 

“Kiba!  Shino, I’m sure he doesn’t mean that,” Hinata attempts, though she knows it is likely no use at this point.

 

“No...it’s fine, I’ll leave.  I’ll go spend time with Sakura somewhere else.  Why? Because you’re being an ass, Kiba.” Shino gives Hinata a small nod, not acknowledging his roommate further.  Sakura gives Kiba a dirty look.

 

“Good job, asshat.  I was hoping to make him feel better and you’ve screwed it up.”  She slams the door behind her, leaving Kiba and Hinata in an awkward silence.

 

“Why is he hanging out with her?” he mutters, mostly to himself, but HInata gives him a pointed stare.  

 

“Kiba, don’t you get it?  We could’ve lost him today.”

 

“What are you-”

 

“Kiba…” she sighs and she pulls her knees to her chest.  “He was on a bridge. He had recently been crying. He wasn’t answering our calls and texts.  He didn’t take clothes but he took some of his most cherished possessions.”

 

He squints at her.  “Yeah, so?”

 

She groans and she rubs her temples in frustration.  “He was going to jump, you idiot!”

 

Kiba’s eyes go wide and he falls silent for a minute or two.  “Oh.”

 

“So can you please - please, Kiba, please stop thinking about yourself for just a moment.  Shino needs us right now!” Hinata stands up from her place on Shino’s bed. “I’m going to go talk to him…”

 

“Hey, I’m not just thinking about myself!”  Kiba protests. “I just want to know why he…” he trails off, the severity of the situation slowly sinking in.  “...Whatever. I’m just gonna stay here. I doubt he wants to see me anyways, with what I just pulled.”

 

She looks at him with an almost unreadable expression.  “I think you’re wrong...but I’ll tell him you’re just worried about him,” she says quietly, “and that’s why you lashed out like that.  If he comes back here later, please don’t let him be alone for too long.” She gives one of Kiba’s hands a small squeeze. “I know you’re rattled about this.  I am too. But...being angry at Shino really isn’t going to fix the problem, okay?”

 

“I know…” Kiba returns the squeeze.  “I’ll apologize when he comes back tonight.  I wasn’t really thinking, and I’m still pissy because of the headache.”  The guilt is heavy on his shoulders, but he is unsure how to handle it. All he can hope for is to be forgiven.


	5. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Shino is feeling somewhat better. However, his therapist is a bit...dodgy, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can figure out the reference I am making in this chapter to a certain someone who came on Dr. Phil...well, you might find it funny. This chapter is a lot more light-hearted than the last, but there is plot relevance I assure you.

Ino is unsure what to make of the fact that Sakura brought company back to their room that isn’t Sasuke.  Her jaw absolutely  _ drops  _ when she sees Shino Aburame walk in.

 

Hinata isn’t so unusual, but  _ Shino _ ?

 

Shaking out of her stupor, Ino stands up from her desk and she flutters over to her mini fridge.  “Can I get anyone a drink?” she offers, an awkward smile on her face. “Hinata, Sakura? ...Shino?”

 

“No thanks,” says Shino, a small frown on his face.  Ino notices that the guy is wearing his usual sunglasses (weird), but not his hoodie.  Instead, he’s wearing a turtleneck, which she thinks frames him nicely. It’s strange, seeing him outside of class - especially in her room.  He and Hinata sit on the the floor, who does ask for a cup of water, which Ino obliges. 

 

Sakura sits between them, her cardigan spilling out around her on the floor.  “Okay. What do we want to tackle first?” She pulls out a notebook from her back.

 

“Well, what are you having trouble with?” Shino asks, retrieving his notebook as well as notecards.  “It is still the anatomy of insects?”

 

“I know I’m having a hard time with it,” Hinata smiles sheepishly.  “Thank you for offering to tutor us, Shino.”

 

“Of course.”  He gives her a little nod, then holds up two of his flashcards.  “Here...I’ve drawn a European honey bee: _Apis mellifera_ on one, and a ghost mantis: _phyllocrania paradoxa_.  Try to identify the anatomical parts.”

 

Ino watches the study session, dumbfounded by what she is seeing.  She has one of the biggest recluses on campus here in her room, and he is tutoring two of her closest friends.  Wild. I mean, sure, she remembers Sakura’s story about how she supposedly stopped him from jumping off a bridge or something, but that had been a month ago, and Ino kind of thought their friendship wouldn’t last.  “Your drawings are cute,” she comments, and Shino raises a brow.

 

“Oh...thank you.  I didn’t intend that, but I do appreciate the compliment.”

 

“The bee especially.  You like them, don’t you?”  She smiles and she sits close to the trio, but not enough to disrupt their studying too much.

 

“Yes, though beetles are my favorite.  Why? Because there are so many different types of beetle.”  He shrugs, setting those notecards down and raising another one.  “Here is  _ coccinellidae _ : the ladybird, or ladybug, as many people call them.”  He lifts a fourth card, “And this is  _ Amara familiaris,  _ the amara ground beetle.”

 

“Huh.  Guess I never realized how different bugs can be,” Ino rubs her chin thoughtfully.  “They’ve always kind of creeped me out, honestly.”

 

Sakura glares at her.  “No one asked you, Ino-Pig!”

 

“Oh yeah, Forehead?!”

 

Hinata sighs and she picks up the index card with the honeybee on it, attempting to identify the parts as Sakura and Ino begin to bicker in earnest.  Shino tries to interject that really, he isn’t offended by Ino finding bugs creepy, but Sakura just isn’t having it.

 

They didn’t get a whole lot done in the study session by the time Shino stands and says he has to leave.  The three women watch him go, and Ino cuts the argument short by asking, “So, I guess you really are friends with him then?”

 

“Well, yeah, of course,” Sakura stands up and gives Ino a small nudge with her foot.  “Why, do you have a problem with that? I told you that he’s the one I’ve been spending time with.”

 

“Hm…” Ino looks up at her a bit suspiciously.  “You like him?”

 

“Not like  _ that,”  _ is the response, and Hinata laughs a little.

 

“Trust me, Ino...Shino isn’t interested anyways,” she says softly.  The blonde quirks a brow before smirking.

 

“I see…”

 

Hinata stands.  “Speaking of who Shino is interested in, I need to go make sure Kiba is studying for his midterm tomorrow.”  She gives both of her friends a little hug. “Text me if you need me! I’ll see you later, okay?” She waves then ducks out of the room, leaving Ino and Sakura alone.  Ino’s smirk widens.

 

“So Shino and Kiba, eh?”

 

“I mean, I don’t know how Kiba feels,” Sakura admits.  “And - listen, don’t tell anyone, okay? Shino told me out of trust, and I really don’t want our whole campus to know.  You know how small it is.” 

 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, my lips are sealed!” Ino promises.  “But we’ve totally got to hatch a plan to get those guys together, they’re both hopeless on their own!”

 

* * *

 

The design of the building is cold, almost clinical in nature.  Shino supposes this makes sense, given that it houses several psychiatrists.  He is here to see Dr. Orochimaru, though he had requested someone else. For this reason he is hesitant as he approaches the front desk.  A squirrely man with large glasses and a ponytail is sitting behind it, and he offers a thin smile. “Why hello. How can I help you?”

 

“I’m here to see one of the doctors...Dr. Orochimaru, I believe,” Shino says tentatively.  

 

The clerk’s smile widens.  “Ah! You must be Shino Aburame...the doctor is so very excited to see you, you know.  He’s heard so much about you. We’re certain you’ll fit in here.”

 

Shino’s brows furrow - this doesn’t exactly sound  _ promising _ , but he’ll reserve judgement for now.  It almost sounds like he’s going to join a cult.  “Where is his office?”

 

He’s pointed in the direction of a black door, though as he is about to knock it opens.  There stands Sasuke Uchiha, who groans. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“I’m...here for therapy, what else would I be here for?” Shino sighs.  He really hadn’t wanted to see anyone, let alone Sasuke.

 

“We’ll see how long you last.  I doubt you’ll be nearly as dedicated as I am to Dr. Orochimaru.”  He brushes past Shino, a smirk on his face. “To get successful results, you really have to commit,” he says.  “It’s done wonders for me, but I think you’re too far gone already.”

 

“What does wonders…?” Shino asks, but Sasuke is already gone.  The door is open, but he can’t see anyone inside yet.

 

“Come in…” the voice is soft, but it already sends chills down Shino’s spine.  He’s got a bad feeling about this, but he steps inside anyway. The office has dark purple walls, and there is only one light in the room.  The curtain is drawn and there is a lavender-scented candle burning on the coffee table. The doctor himself is wearing a long black cardigan, a purple shirt, and jeans, and his hair is long and draped around his shoulders, Shino notices - not what he had expected.  “Why hello there. Shino Aburame, right?”

 

“Yes, I am Shino.”  He nods affirmatively, taking a seat on the armchair.  The pattern is tacky, a faded pastel paisley that stands out uncomfortably from the rest of the room.  “I...am uncertain how this works. Why? Because I’ve never had a therapy session before.”

 

“No need to worry, none at all.”  Orochimaru leans closer, a wide smile on his face.  “I’m so glad you’ve come...I saw you scheduled an appointment and I just  _ had  _ to snatch you up.  You’re a perfect candidate for my...unique solution to your ailments.”

 

Shino pushes his sunglasses up his nose, shifting in the seat awkwardly.  “I see. I was wondering why I ended up having you. That is because I requested a different doctor.”

 

“Trust me, you won’t want to see Tsunade after this session.  You will understand soon.” He chuckles darkly and he pulls out a clipboard.  “Now, just sign here and then we can get started.”

 

He takes the clipboard, but does not sign yet.  “I’m not quite ready to do that. Why? Because I am unsure what your treatment will entail.  Can you explain better?” His lips are pressed into a thin line. He’s got the major creeps from this guy, and it isn’t just the too-sunny-smile that is tipping him off.

 

“Well, I know about some of the issues plaguing you.  My program will help solve all of them - Sasuke and Kabuto, the fine young man who checked you in today, have both seen  _ incredible  _ results.”  Orochimaru holds up a mason jar that is filled with a suspicious dark purple liquid.  “You see, it cures depression, anxiety, and even autism.”

 

With the final “ailment” that this strange program can supposedly cure, Shino tenses.  He stands, thrusting the clipboard back into Orochimaru’s arms. “In that case, I have no need for your assistance.”

The “doctor’s” eyes narrow, but his smile does not fade.  “Are you certain? I think that would be a poor decision.”

 

“I am quite sure.”  Shino bristles at the question, his hands curling into fists.  “Why? Because I have no need to be, as you say,  _ cured.   _ This may come as a shock, but I am entirely comfortable with that part of myself.  What I need help with is the fact that I have thoughts that are intrusive and bothersome, and I’m so tired of them.  What I don’t need help with is what you are insinuating. In fact, I find it quite insulting that you would think I even  _ desire  _ to be cured of something that it very much a part of me, something that I have never had an issue with.”  He stands up, going to the door. As he opens it, he feels a hand on his shoulder and nails digging in.

 

“I really think you should reconsider,” Orochimaru says, frowning now as he leans in close to Shino’s ear, making the younger man cringe and try to twist away.

 

“Orochimaru, what are you doing!” a woman demands, marching up to them and pulling Shino out of the other man’s grasp.  She is  _ strong.   _ “Go back into your damn cave and leave this young man alone if he is trying to leave.”  She crosses her arms, standing between Shino and Orochimaru. Her blonde hair lays in tresses around her shoulders, and she is clearly  _ fuming.   _ Orochimaru glares at her before retreating back into his office and shutting the door.

 

“Thank you…”

 

She turns and she offers Shino a kind smile.  “Of course, dear. I’m Dr. Tsunade - come with me, and I’ll schedule you for an appointment next week.  We’ll make sure you get someone proper this time, okay?”

 

Shino nods, walking alongside her and keeping his head down - he feels a bit intimidated.  “That sounds...satisfactory. I am Shino Aburame. I attempted to schedule an appointment with you before, but...cleary, that changed somehow.”

 

Tsunade sighs.  “I am so very sorry about that,” she says earnestly, her brows furrowed.  “I’m starting to worry for his patients, but…” she trails off. “No matter.  My concern right now is for you, Shino. From your call last month, you seemed like you really needed some help.”

 

Shino rubs the back of his neck.  “Yes...well, I did. I do still.” He hates to admit it, but she has already made him feel much more comfortable.  She nods, taking him into a cheerful office in the corner of the building.

 

“Okay - how does Monday sound?”   


	6. Muscidifurax zaraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino tries to tell Kiba about his unfortunate therapy appointment, but it doesn't go too well. On the plus side, at least he has a date.

 

Kiba doesn’t even look up at first when Shino enters their room, removes his sandals, then lays face down on his bed.  “Rough day?” he asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence after several minutes.

 

“That is one way to put it, yes,” Shino reluctantly lifts his head, his sunglasses askew on his face and revealing his eyes.  He takes them off and looks at Kiba with a strange expression - Kiba has to admit, he looks rather...cute. 

 

“It sounds like you wanna talk about it?”

 

“Mm…” Shino rolls onto his back and he sighs, stretching his arms out and staring at the ceiling.  “You know how I had my first therapy appointment today?”

 

“Yeah,” Kiba shrugs and he continues scratching down notes for his political science class.  “What about it?”

 

“Well, the trend of having rotten luck continued for me,” is the reply.  “Why? Because the doctor tried to get me to drink his juice,  _ and  _ I had to talk to Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

This makes Kiba stop in his tracks.  “Wait a second…” the gears start turning in his head, because what the hell is Shino implying by JUICE?  Was he...no, there was was no way that he... 

 

Shino glances over at him with a confused expression.  “You look as if you are thinking very hard about something.  That is because I can see the metaphorical steam coming out of your ears.”

 

“When you say his  _ juice  _ \- what do you mean?  Surely not...uh…” Kiba doesn’t know how to dance around the question.  “...I mean, he didn’t like, try to touch you or something, did he?”

 

“Well, he did touch me.”

 

Kiba’s eyes go wide as saucers and he stands up.  “Dude, what the fuck?!” Maybe he’s overthinking this, or misconstruing it, but he can’t help the feeling of jealousy growing in his chest.  He glares at his roommate. “You’re fucked up.”

 

“Excuse me?” Shino frowns.  “...I really don’t understand what you are getting at, but I do think there has been some sort of miscommunication.  My now-former therapist offered me a form of ‘cure’ for autism, which was a fermented cabbage juice, which I most definitely did not drink.  What on earth did you assume that I meant?”

 

“Uh…” the other man’s shoulders slump with shame and his cheeks flush red.  He doesn’t think he can actually explain to dear Shino what he  _ had  _ thought, because...well, it was significantly more inappropriate.  “Nevermind,” he mutters, sinking back into his seat. “...It’s not important.”

 

“Then why did you insult me?”

 

“Lay off, will ya?” 

 

“Why are you being so ornery, Kiba?” Shino continues to stare at him with a frown.  “I really do not understand. That is because you are answering my questions with more questions, and you were being rather rude earlier.”  

 

“I don’t know, okay?  Stop asking so many questions, Shino.  I really don’t want to talk right now.”  Kiba glares at his roommate then he puts his headphones in now, determined to ignore him now.  Shino sighs and he just turns onto his side, facing the wall now as he starts to start texting a friend who had recently been...a bit attached.  He must admit that Kiba’s words have hurt him a bit, but he tries to ignore it.

 

* * *

 

“Shino.  It took long enough for you to get here,” Shikamaru stands from his spot on a park bench, offering Shino a little wave.  “But I’m glad you’re here. It’s been a drag waiting alone, I’ve looked like a chump.” He looks over his friend appraisingly -  dressed rather tackily, but it’s rather charming really.

 

Shino is wearing his usual sandals with jeans, but a horribly faded band t-shirt from what Shikamaru can only assume is the early 2000s (he thinks it says My Chemical Romance, but he’s not sure), and a pastel flannel.  His sunglasses are on as always, but he’s actually smiling for once. “Hello, Shikamaru. My apologies - my roommate was rather annoyed with me for leaving, despite the fact that we weren’t even talking at the moment.”

 

Shikamaru quirks a brow.  “Oh? Y’know, you’ve been talking about trouble with your roommate an awful lot lately…” he comments idly, glancing over at the other with a small smirk on his lips.  He’s invited Shino here with a  _ very  _ specific goal.  “Anyways, are you ready to head out?  I found something I think you’re really going to enjoy.  It’ll probably take awhile for us to get there, which works well given that it’s not as good when it’s light out.” 

 

“I suppose I have been having many issues with Kiba…” Shino murmurs.  His cheeks turn bright red when Shikamaru reaches over to take his hand.  “U-um-”

 

“Come on, let’s go,” he doesn’t acknowledge the action but does give Shino’s hand a little squeeze.  “So Shino...I’ve got a question for you.”

 

“What is it?” Shino tilts his head, though his smile grows as they walk through the park, approaching the edge where it met the woods. 

 

“Shall we officially call this little get together a date?” Shikamaru asks.

 

There is a long pause, as Shino’s face turns an even brighter red.  He eventually gives a little nod, before looking up at the sky. “I think I would like that…” he says softly, his smile remaining.  Shikamaru grins. 

 

“That’s great to hear.”

 

“The sun is setting…” he observes.  “It’s beautiful. You planned this out to be quite romantic, didn’t you?  I am...impressed. Why? Because I was not expecting you to have it in you.”

 

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult,” Shikamaru replies, laughing and shaking his head.  “But I get what you’re saying. I am underestimated in the romance department, but I’ll make sure not to let you down.” He winks and he glances up at the sky for a moment as well.  “It’ll be harder to navigate in the dark, but it’ll be worth it.”

 

“You’ve got me quite curious about what this is going to be…” Shino says, giving his hand a little squeeze in return as he feels bold.  “I have never held hands with someone before. Why? Because I’ve...never been on a date before.” 

 

The sun sets, and Shino removes his sunglasses.  His eyes shine as he looks over at Shikamaru. His gaze is met, and Shikamaru’s own eyes widen a bit.  “Huh...really? You’re kidding. No one has ever asked you out before?” He stops walking for a moment to lean over and gently give Shino’s cheek a little kiss.  “Well, they really don’t know what they’re missing. Your eyes are beautiful, y’know?”

 

Shino freezes up, his mouth slightly agape.  “Oh? Thank you…” his smile turns shy. “And yes, you are correct.  No one has ever wanted to date me before.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.  More accurately, no one has ever  _ asked  _ you before.  You’re the cool mysterious type, I’m sure people have had crushes on you before.”  Shikamaru smirks again, then resumes walking. He tugs Shino along with him. “I’m glad I caught you before someone else worked up the courage.  It would’ve been a real drag to fight for your heart, but I would’ve done it anyways.”

 

Shino tilts his head, then he quietly laughs.  “You’re flattering me,” he comments, though he’s clearly enjoying the attention.  Shikamaru’s breath catches in his throat -  _ he made Shino laugh.  Yeah, he definitely has to make him laugh more often. _

 

“Hm, I’m guessing I’m the first one who has ever told you that your laugh is incredibly adorable,” Shikamaru sighs dramatically.  “I can’t believe I have to pick up the slack for all those suckers who haven’t been paying enough attention to you! What a pain,” he jokes, but he goes quiet once they arrive at the location he’s had in mind.  “Here we are!”

 

Shino’s eyes go wide as he takes in the scene.  Fireflies, hundreds of them, floating around in the darkness of the night.  He smiles widely, buzzing with excitement as he walks through the ankle-high grass.  Shikamaru watches him with satisfaction, a fond grin on his face. Shino gasps quietly in delight as a firefly lands on the hand he holds out, and he studies it with intensity.  “...This is incredible,” he says. “Thank you for bringing me here.” He pauses for a moment. “This makes me think of a comparison I pictured while speaking to you yesterday. You are like a beetle...like the  _ Muscidifurax zaraptor _ , a beetle who typically is carried by other insects due to their laziness, but can accomplish much when they put their mind to it.  I think you are like a  _ Muscidifurax zaraptor _ .”

 

“Oh yeah?  Coming from you, I think it’s a compliment.”  Shikamaru commits the name to memory, deciding he’ll look it up later.  Knowing Shino, comparing him to a beetle is high praise. “And y’know, there’s really no need to thank me.”  Shikamaru walks over to stand beside Shino, wrapping an arm around his torso and giving him a little squeeze.  “This is what I’m here for, y’know? I’m gonna make you happy. That’s what boyfriends do.”

 

“Boyfriends…”  Shino watches as the firefly flies away, then glances over at Shikamaru again.  “That...makes my heart flutter. Why? I’m guessing because I am...happy, and I have mutually romantic feelings towards you.”

 

“As cute as your over-analyzing is, I’m gonna cut you off before you make yourself stress about this.”  Shikamaru chuckles, then leans up to give the other a chaste kiss on the lips.

  
Shino is stunned, but he does not pull away.  His attempt to return the kiss is not overly-successful, but...well, he doesn’t worry about it.  Shikamaru is noticing him, and paying attention to him, and making him feel safe, comfortable, and  _ wanted. _


	7. Not Even In the Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba is determined not to lose the competition he has imagined between himself and Shikamaru for Shino's heart. Hinata is more than a little exasperated.
> 
> In the mean time, Sakura finds herself staring at some pink, glossy lips.

“So, how have you been doing?” Tsunade sits across from Shino in her office, leaning back into her plush office chair with one leg crossed over the other.  

 

Shino fidgets a bit in his own seat.  “I’m not sure. Why? Because I have many conflicting emotions.”

 

“Oh?” she tilts her head.  

 

“You see, on one hand I am quite happy.  I am dating Shikamaru, and he is special to me.”  He smiles a little, instinctually reaching up to fiddle with the necklace his boyfriend had given to him.  It was a beetle of some sort caught in amber, shaved into a nice little pendant. “I feel valued...and remembered.  It’s a good feeling - rarely have I felt it before. However...my roommate is furious with me about it.” He lowers his hands then folds them in his lap, his shoulders slumping.  “In fact, Kiba was practically shouting at me before I departed for this appointment.”

 

“What was he saying to you?” she leans in now, frowning.  She has been attempting to monitor the situation between Shino and his roommate, and she has an idea of what the problem is.  However, she wants to wait for him to figure it out on his own for now - as much as it pains her to see them fight, this is something they sort of need to sort out on their own.

 

“Well, he was..” Shino rubs his temple.  “You see, most of what he says is derogatory towards Shikamaru,” he sighs.  “Or towards me. It’s frustrating. That is because I repeatedly ask him to stop and he refuses.”

 

“So you have tried to tell him that it makes you uncomfortable?”

 

“Yes.”  Shino presses his lips into a thin line, thinking about the encounter.

 

_“Where’d you get that necklace?” Kiba asks, staring at the pendant on Shino’s chest._

 

_“Oh - Shikamaru bought it for me,” Shino replies, glancing over at Kiba and quirking a brow.  He groans. “Don’t start again…”_

 

_“It looks expensive,” Kiba comments idly, though his eyes narrow.  Shino rolls his eyes and returns to writing notes on his flashcards.  “It’s...almost like he’s trying to buy your love or something. Kinda weird, isn’t it?”_

 

_“Kiba…” Shino grips his pencil tighter, his shoulders trembling near imperceptibly._

 

_“I mean, I’m just saying.  I really don’t trust that guy, you’ve been with him so much and he’s probably just buying you stuff so he can get into your pants.”  He crosses his arms and he taps his foot almost impatiently._

 

_Shino grits his teeth and he stands.  “What is your problem, Kiba? That is not the case.  Why? Because he has not made a single move on me in that fashion, and he purchased this for me simply to make me happy.”  He snatches his keys from his desk drawer. “I’m going to my therapy appointment.” He slams the door behind him, leaving Kiba to stew in his anger._

 

One Shino finishes telling the story, Tsunade gives him a sympathetic squeeze on his knee.  “Hey...don’t take what Kiba is saying to heart, Shino. You know Shikamaru isn’t doing what he’s saying, so I wouldn’t put much stock in what Kiba has been saying,” she smiles.  “As long as you’re happy, that’s what’s important.”

 

Shino hesitantly nods.  “I guess you’re right…” he says.  “It still weighs down on me.”

 

“I totally understand that.”  She sighs quietly and she rubs her chin.  “I think for now, my best advice for you for when he starts doing this, you should try to leave the room and avoid the confrontation altogether.  It’s clearly negatively impacting your mental health and self esteem.” She offers him a small smile. “That may also dissuade him from continuing the behavior.”

 

“Hm…” Shino slowly nods.  “That may work. Why? Because if I do not add fuel to his fire, it will probably die eventually.”

 

“Exactly.  Now - how about we schedule for next week?”

 

* * *

 

Hinata sits on Shino’s bed as she looks at Kiba, her legs crossed and her hands clasped together.  “What happened this time, buddy?”

 

“I fucked up again, is what happened.”  Kiba is laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.  “I told him Shikamaru is just trying to buy his love to get in his pants.”

 

She groans loudly.  “Kiba…”

 

“I know, I know.  I’m a fucking dumbass.”

 

“This really isn’t the way to get his heart,” She says, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “It’s not even the way to be his friend. You really need to stop this, y’know.”

 

“I know…” he closes his eyes.  “I just get so _jealous._ I should be the one making him smile and laugh and making his eyes light up in that excited way - you know what I’m talking about, I think.  He should be comparing me to bugs and I should be taking him on romantic strolls to see fireflies!”

 

“That’s a bad attitude to take, though,” Hinata counters, shaking her head.  “Shikamaru asked Shino out first. You really just have to accept that. And if they don’t break up, you’ll have to move on.”  

 

Kiba sighs and he hoists himself up.  “I’m not going to give up like that. I’m going to win this!” he says, crossing his arms.  Hinata just rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure insulting Shino and telling him that his boyfriend is just using him is really winning you points.  You’re not even in the _race,_ Kiba.  I don’t think Shino even knows you’re gay.”

 

“Yeah - well - that doesn’t matter!” he protests.  “You just watch, Hinata. I’m gonna woo the shit out of Shino.”

 

She shakes her head again, but smiles.  “I’m rooting for you - just suggesting that perhaps you change your tactics a bit.”

 

It is in that moment that Shino returns, peering into the room.  “Ah, hello Hinata,” he greets as he steps inside then shuts the door with a definitive ‘click.’  “It’s good to see you.”

 

Kiba freezes up, but Hinata beams.  “Hi Shino!” She pats the spot beside her on the bed.  He accepts the wordless invitation, slipping his sandals off then sitting beside her.  “How was your appointment?”

 

“It was pleasant.  Why? Because Dr. Tsunade offered me sound advice, and some comfort.”  He returns her smile as she leans on him a little. They are comfortable enough by now for the platonic intimacy to be enjoyable for him.

 

Kiba puffs his cheeks as he turns away from his friends, knowing he needs to apologize but trying to work up the courage.  He hates admitting he is wrong. “Glad to hear it,” he interrupts, glancing over his shoulder at them. “And by the way - I’m uh...I’m sorry I was so rude to you earlier.  That was uncalled for.”

 

Shino hesitates for a moment - Kiba has apologized before, but it hasn’t made the behavior change yet.  Despite his better judgement however, he says “apology accepted,” and the issue is left at that.

 

Hinata watches the two of the with a hesitant smile - they’re trying to get along, she can tell, but there is a tenseness in the air.  “Do you have any plans tonight, Shino?”

 

“Yes.  I’m going to dinner with Sakura and Shikamaru tonight.  I believe Sakura plans to invite Ino as well,” he glances over at Kiba, waiting for the overreaction.

 

Kiba’s eyes narrow again, and he frowns, but he says, “that sounds like a good time.  Hope you have fun.” Hinata smiles encouragingly at him, hoping this is truly a turning point.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Shino is picking me up soon and we’re going to grab dinner.  Any interest in joining us?” Sakura asks, glancing over at her roommate and smiling.  “Shikamaru will be with us, and I don’t want to be outnumbered.”

 

Ino ponders the offer for a few moments, scratching her chin.  “So you mean like...a double date?” she asks, a little smirk on her lips.  

 

Sakura’s cheeks turn pink.  “Wh- oh, hush, Ino,” she grumbles, crossing her arms.  “Do you want to come, or not?”

 

“Yeah, of course I’m coming!  Just let me get ready.” Ino laughs and she sits down at her desk, pulling out her makeup bag and positioning her mirror.  Sakura watches as her friend expertly applies her foundation, concealer, setting powder, bronzer, blush, highlighter, eyeshadow, eyebrow pencil - and to finish off, a soft pink lip gloss.

 

She finds that she can’t stop staring at Ino’s now-glossy lips, her own cheeks flushing pink as she watches.  A double date, eh…? Maybe the idea wasn’t really so ridiculous…

 

“Hey Forehead, I think your phone is ringing.”  Ino reaches up to fix her ponytail, her smirk only growing.  “You sure you don’t want to make it a double date?”

 

“I don’t know - be quiet!” Sakura hisses, half-heartedly glaring at her friend then answering her phone.  “Hi Shino!” Her voice is pleasant now. She pauses to listen to him for a few moments, then says “okay! We’ll head out soon, just give us a moment!”

 

Ino watches as Sakura hangs up the phone, then she slips on some flats.  She appreciates how nice Sakura looks today - she has a bow tied in her hair like usual, a white pleated skirt, and a red blouse that frames her quite well.  She holds out a hand. “Come on, Sakura, let’s go,” she says, her expression gentler now.

 

Sakura blushes again, then takes Ino’s hand with a smile.  “Gladly.”


	8. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura have a sing-a-long in Shino's car. Shikamaru finally makes his move on Shino.
> 
> When Kiba sees a HICKEY of all things on his roommate's neck, he nearly has a stroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! I have added a small warning before the portion where explicit content is implied, and if you want to skip it you can simply scroll down to the next line break. I added the scene for a few reasons: for one, the notion that autistic people cannot be sexual beings really annoys me and I did not want to perpetuate this, and two, because it's mostly just a romance scene with some added spice.
> 
> Additionally: I know Kiba is still being a twat but he will get a clue soon, I promise!!!

Shikamaru gently caresses Shino’s cheek as he leans over the gear shift to press a tender kiss to his lips.  He has no intents on letting it go further than a kiss, but he can’t help himself. Sakura and Ino are taking forever, and Shino had been staring outside of the window so dreamily, a small smile on his face.  Those pesky shades are in the way, but Shikamaru can hardly fault him given that his eyes are so sensitive to light. Their kiss begins to get more heated when a knock on the car window startles Shino enough to break away.  Shikamaru groans and he slouches back in the passenger seat, crossing his arms. “What a pain…” he grumbles, ignoring the little elbow nudge from his boyfriend as the car doors are unlocked.

 

“Sorry if we interrupted something,” Ino comments as she climbs into the back seat, grinning cheekily.  Sakura sidles in beside her, and their hands briefly touch as they buckle their seatbelts. Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah yeah.  Like you didn’t enjoy the show.”

 

When he says this, Shino’s cheeks heat up bright red.  “Shikamaru…” he weakly protests. Once everyone has buckled themselves in, he shifts the car into drive, though his expression betrays that he is still pouting.  “Feel free to turn on the music again, if you want.”

 

Dutifully, Shikamaru does as he is told.  He’s somewhat worried that the car ride will be awkward, but his fears are assuaged quickly.

 

One the high pitched synth of  _ Toxic  _ plays, Sakura and Ino perk up in the backseat and grin.  The only one who doesn’t participate in this little sing-a-long is Shino, but that doesn’t stop his boyfriend from passionately calling him a “taste of poison paradise.”

 

Shino laughs, his cheeks remaining pink, but he does not join in.  Well, not until the next song comes on. The upbeat piano catches Ino slightly off guard (she doesn’t know Shino as well as the other two), but she is far more surprised to hear Shino and Shikamaru both belt out “back to the streets where we began/feeling as good as lovers can, you know.”

 

By the time they arrive at their destination (that being a small diner), the ice is more than broken.  They all exit the car with smiles on their faces, which Shikamaru hadn’t really anticipated but hey, for once he’s not complaining.

 

* * *

 

_ (( **Hint of spice begins here, reader be warned!** )) _

 

“C’mere,” Shikamaru beckons to Shino from his place on his bed, then pats the space beside him.  He’s wearing nothing but boxers, in sharp contrast to Shino who is still wearing so many layers. The sunglasses, the baggy green jacket, the black turtleneck underneath...ugh.  He’s planned this evening out carefully - they’re at his apartment, rather than Shino and Kiba’s room, they’d just come back from a date, he’d lit candles...but still, his boyfriend is somewhat guarded.

 

Shino tilts his head, sensing that something is bothering his boyfriend, but unsure what.  He sits beside Shikamaru, folding his hands in his lap. “What is the matter? I can tell something is wrong.  Why? Because your frown is not nearly as invisible as you would like it to be.”

 

Shikamaru snorts, then wraps his arms around Shino’s waist to pull him closer.  He presses a soft kiss to the small bit of exposed skin between his jaw and the irritating turtleneck.  “As analytical as always…” he muses. “Just so you’re aware, I’m making a move on you. I even went through the effort of lighting candles.  Can you at least take off the jacket?”

 

His boyfriend’s cheeks turn bright red and his breath hitches in his throat as Shikamaru gets a bit more adventurous with his hands.  He doesn’t answer verbally, instead reaching up to first remove his sunglasses. His eyes lock with Shikamaru’s as he removes his jacket as well.

 

The tension in the air is almost tangible, until Shikamaru breaks it by saying, “you can always say no, okay?” Their gazes are still meeting, and he can just barely hear Shino’s shaky breath.  He’s already pushed his blankets off the bed, the sheets underneath soft and inviting. 

 

“Yes, okay...” is the quiet response.  There is a pause for a moment, as he tries to gain some courage, but he adds “I want this.”  As he begins to peel the turtleneck off, Shikamaru graciously assists him. His chest is paler than his face, Shikamaru notices, surmising it is because of the clothing he hides underneath.

 

“You’re beautiful,” the smaller man murmurs, a grin on his face as he allows his hands to wander.  Shino’s self-esteem has always been too low, and he’s determined to show him the adoration he deserves.  “Have you ever done this before?”

 

Embarrassment is evident in Shino’s expression as he shakes his head.  “No…”

 

“Hey, it’s nothing to feel bad about,” Shikamaru assures, leaning up to give Shino a tender kiss on the lips.  “Just relax.” He offers a little wink then lowers his head. “We’ll take it slow. I know what your roommate says about me…” his tongue flicks out in a  _ surprising  _ way and Shino cannot help his gasp.

 

“Oh…?” he grips the sheets a bit too tightly, the quivering of his body near indiscernible.  “I assume you’re referring to his penchant for - oh -” he stops talking for a moment, reveling in the soft touches and attention lavished unto him.  “Ah...claiming that...this is your only goal.”

 

“Mm…” Shikamaru smirks.  “I regret bringing him up already, though...he always upsets you.  Let’s focus on each other tonight.” 

 

Shino realizes that he can hardly find  _ words  _ for the sensations that follow his boyfriend’s suggestion.  There is nothing to say other than “I love you,” as cheesy as it is (or he could say some...rather indecent things, but that is besides the point).  He eventually gets adventurous himself, too, tentative from his spot between the other’s legs. Luckily, he always has been a quick learner.

 

The evening ends in a tangle of limbs and sheets, but Shino finds that for once he really doesn’t mind so much skin touching.  It’s kind of nice, really, to be cherished in such a manner.

 

“You know, I almost thought your erotic moans would entail insects in some manner,” Shikamaru snarkily comments as they hold each other, unable to help himself.  Shino glares half-heartedly, giving the other a nudge, before nestling his head into the crook of Shikamaru’s neck. 

 

“I’m sure you would’ve enjoyed that, but it would be inaccurate to compare human anatomy and insect anatomy in such a manner.”

 

There is a nearly-awkward silence before Shikamaru starts laughing, shaking his head and tangling his fingers through Shino’s spiky hair.  “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Hinata is surprised when she sees Shino the next morning, to put it mildly.  Never had she anticipated her friend walking into his room wearing only a t-shirt (she’s pretty sure it’s Shikamaru’s), jeans, and his sunglasses - but here he is.

 

Her gaze lingers on his neck for just a moment - rarely does he expose it - and holy  _ shit _ .  “Shino, is that a hickey?!” she asks, not even bothering to say hello.  This matter is far more important.

 

“What?”  He tilts his head, his brows furrowing.

 

She backpedals a bit, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  “Sorry - I just - nevermind. How are you doing?” She’ll leave it for now.  Maybe he hasn’t even realized…?

 

“I’m doing well,” Shino replies, smiling at her.  “That is because I had a very pleasant evening last night.  How are you?”

 

Hinata is about to respond, but Kiba takes off his headphones and glances up.  The room goes cold. He stares at the bruise on Shino’s neck, eyes wide (later, he would swear up and down that he was close to having a heart attack in that moment.  No one believes him). “Jesus fucking christ.”

 

Shino sets his bag down on his desk chair, a frown on his face.  “Excuse me? I do not understand what you are incredulous about. Why?  Because you are just staring at me as if I have sprouted a second head, rather than explaining.” 

 

“You have a hickey!  You have a hickey!” Kiba says, jaw nearly hitting the floor.  Hinata is already regretting pointing it out, but she can’t do much now.  She can tell that once again, disaster is about to strike.

 

“We..um...we’re talking about the mark on your neck.  But it’s not important. I’m doing great, thanks for asking!”  She tries to derail the conversation now, doubtful that it will be effective.

“Oh.”  Shino nods and he rummages through his bag to take out a little notebook.  “Yes, Shikamaru kissed me a little too hard there,” he comments, not thinking anything of it until Kiba is standing right in front of him with his arms crossed.

 

“What’d I tell you about that guy, huh?  This is all he wants from you! I’m sure he’ll dump you now that you let him into your pants.”

 

Hinata wants to scream at Kiba to just  **_shut up, damn you_ ** , but remains quiet for now.  She can’t save Kiba now - this fuck up is the worst one yet.  Shino’s body goes entirely still.

 

“You are incorrect.  He was not inside of my pants, though he did take them off for a time.”  His voice is curt, tone cold.

 

“So you did sleep together!  Listen, don’t come crying to me when it doesn’t work-”

 

Kiba is silenced by Shino shoving past him, fury exuding off of his roommate in an uncharacteristic fashion.  “I am leaving. That is because my therapist has advised me to avoid confrontation with you when you behave like this, because it is negatively impacting my mental health.  That being said…” he pauses in the door frame, one hand gripping the doorknob so tightly his knuckles are white. “If I were a violent person, I would have punched you for that one.”  He slams the door, leaving Kiba and Hinata in with mouths agape.

 

“Kiba!” Hinata stands and smacks him over the head just hard enough for it to hurt.  “You better apologize to him!” She’s deadly serious, her eyes narrowed. 

 

He shrugs her off then flops back into his bed, lips pursed.  “He’s the one who fucking slept with that creep.”

 

“We don’t even  _ know  _ what he did because you immediately attacked him, you moron!” She glares at him.  “Fix your own damn mess this time. At this rate, he’s not even going to want to room with you, and I’m not going to have any sympathy this time!  You’re not even behaving like you want to be his friend, let alone date him!”

 

“I don’t want to hear it Hinata.  Besides, he’ll just forgive me like he always does.”

 

Hinata grits her teeth.  “Look, I’m going to head out too,” she says, not wanting to get into a full blown fight with Kiba right now.  “I’ve got a date with Naruto anyways.” She says this pointedly. Is she trying to rub it in? Maybe a little bit.  “Have fun spending the day alone.” She holds in the “asshole” she wants to add, opting instead to quietly exit the room. 


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Kiba and Shino's argument is far-reaching and has some unintended consequences.

Ino watches Sakura from across the room.  She’s been arguing with Sasuke for a solid hour now over the phone, and she’s getting tired of listening to it.  “Hey, can you stop talking to that shithead and come give me attention instead?” she whines. 

 

Sakura rolls her eyes, waving Ino off.  After a few more moments, her eye twitches and she shouts into the phone, “I’m over you!  Get over it!” Ino laughs as Sakura sets her phone down, gritting her teeth. “When will that idiot get the damn hint?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Ino stands, opting to go sit beside Sakura rather than wait for her roommate to come over first.  “But a lot of the men in our life need to get a clue,” she impishly smiles and wraps her arms around Sakura’s waist, tugging her close.  “If you won’t give me attention, then I’ll just give you attention.”

 

Sakura rolls her eyes and smiles, leaning in to the other woman’s touch.  “You’re right about that…” she muses. Her phone buzzes but she ignores it, instead giving Ino a kiss on the cheek.  “Hinata has been texting me about the boys’ antics all day. Apparently, Shino has a hickey!”

 

“Oh?” Ino’s eyebrows raise.  “Hm…guess it was bound to happen at some point.  Let me guess - his idiot roommate had a stroke?”

 

“Something like that,” Sakura snorts and she closes her eyes, resting her head on Ino’s shoulder.  “I’m sure Shino will tell me what happened if I ask him how he’s doing, if you really want to know.”

 

“You know I do!  I want to know  _ everything. _ ” Ino threads her fingers through Sakura’s hair.  “It always makes me feel better.”

 

“You’re terrible!” her girlfriend laughs and she opens her eyes to reach over from her phone.  She opens it and squints to read. “Oh, shit.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Listen to this:  _ I’m moving in with Shikamaru for the time being.  Could you help me move some boxes? _ ”

 

Ino’s eyes go wide for a moment.  “Damn.”

 

“No kidding!” Sakura frowns. 

 

_ What happened? _

 

**_Kiba happened._ **

 

_ I mean, I figured, but what’d he do? _

 

**_He threw a hissy fit because I gave my boyfriend a blowjob._ **

  
  


She can’t help her bark of laughter - leave it to Shino to be so matter-of-fact.  She hands Ino the phone, and her girlfriend practically squeals in delight. She doesn’t hand the phone back yet, too impatient to wait for Sakura to type.

_ You WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!? _

 

Sakura snatches the phone back, puffing her cheeks.  “Hey!” she whines, “he’s my friend, let me text him!”

 

“He’s my friend too!”

 

“So text him yourself!”

 

**_I gave Shikamaru a blowjob and he gave me a hickey.  Kiba threw a fit, and he told me that he is only dating me for sex._ **

 

Sakura and Ino read the message hungrily, their eyes meeting momentarily before a response is hastily typed up.

 

_ I’m going to kick his ass. _

 

**_There is another thing…_ **

 

_ What is it? _

 

**_Hinata told me that Kiba said that I will forgive him like always._ **

  
  


Sakura’s eyes narrow.  Sure, she’s never been a fan of Kiba anyway, but this strikes a nerve.  No one upsets her friends like this and gets away with it. “What do you say we pay Kiba a little visit?  We'll show him that not everyone is so forgiving.”

 

Ino reads over the last message, frowning.  “I mean, I dunno…”

 

“I just don’t appreciate him taking advantage of Shino’s kindness by thinking he can just be forgiven for anything that he does!”  Sakura stands up, gritting her teeth. “What an asshole!”

 

“Hey now - don’t go storming over there, Sakura!” Ino looks a little nervous now and she gently grabs onto one of her shoulders.  “Cool down a little first. I don’t want you to actually attack the guy.”

 

“Maybe he deserves it!”

 

“Okay maybe, but still!”

 

Sakura groans.  “Fine. But I’m going to go talk to Shino, because I know him and this is really eating at him.”  She tugs on a raincoat, pulling up the hood and putting on her rain boots as well. “And I won’t stand for it!”

 

Ino sighs, dramatically flopping back on Sakura’s bed.  “I can’t believe you’re abandoning me…”

 

“Oh shut it, Ino-Pig.  I’ll be back soon enough.”  Sakura rolls her eyes, then strides out the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shino stares down at his phone, reading and re-reading the text message from Kiba.

 

**_Come on Shino.  You know you’re gonna forgive me soon anyways, just come home!_ **

 

He is at Shikamaru’s apartment still, and is prepared to sleep there for the fourth night in a row.  His glasses aren’t on, his hair is a mess, and he’s wearing another of Shikamaru’s shirts - he knows he looks terrible, but he’s been having a shit week so far.  His boyfriend sits beside him on the couch, peering over his shoulder and frowning when he realizes what is wrong. “Shino…”

 

“...Sorry, Shikamaru,” he sighs and he sets his phone down, though the worry is clear on his face.  “I suppose I didn’t realize that he saw me as such a...how do people say it? Doormat?”

 

“Mm…” Shikamaru wraps his arms around Shino’s waist and he purses his lips.  “I’m sorry, love,” he says. “...You probably don’t want to hear this, and it’s kind of a drag that I have to be the one to tell you, but you kind of have been a doormat with him.  He’s been a terrible friend recently, and a shit roommate to boot.”

 

Shino looks away.  “You’re right. That is because he’s upset that you and I are dating.  Do you think it is because he does not like that I am dating another man?”

 

Shikamaru has to hold back a snort.  “No.” He decides against explaining that Kiba is just  _ jealous.   _ Call him selfish, but he doesn’t really want to give himself competition.  “That’s not it. He just can’t accept that you don’t depend on him anymore.”  It’s not entirely untrue.

 

“What…?” his brows furrow and he tilts his head.

 

“You aren’t dependent on him anymore.  You have other friends now...you’re not lonely anymore.  You don’t need him, but he still needs you.”

 

Shino stays silent for a few minutes, chewing on what Shikamaru has just said to him.  He does not want it to be true - Kiba isn’t like this, is he? But the recent behavior...he’s been so  _ cruel _ .  “Perhaps you’re right.  But I still want to be his friend...”

 

“You can be his friend still.  Maybe you shouldn’t be his roommate anymore, though.”

 

This makes him pause again, and he raises a brow.  “Where do you propose I live, then?”

 

Shikamaru smiles sheepishly.  “Why not with me?” he offers. “As much as I hate that you’re sad, I’m glad it gives me a chance to ask you what I’ve wanted to ask you for months.”

 

His eyes widen and his mouth gapes for a moment.  “You mean it?” he asks incredulously. In response, Shikamaru rolls his eyes and gives him a squeeze. 

 

“No, I just said it to fuck with you.”  He waits for Shino’s face to fall before adding, “Of course I mean it.  Feel free to think on it, but do keep it in mind as your roommate continues to be an asshole.”

 

“I have enjoyed my stay here thus far…” Shino reasons, rubbing his chin.  The decision is already made, really, but he’s getting back at his boyfriend for teasing him so much.

 

“Exactly!  And we’ve been spending a lot more time together, recently...it only makes sense for you to move in.  It’s the next logical step in our relationship!”

 

Shino responds with a kiss on the lips, then he smiles.  "You make a good point," he murmurs, and Shikamaru grins.

 

_ I am home already, Kiba.  I’ll be around tomorrow to retrieve some of my things. _


	10. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba finally pulls his head out of his ass. The trio is back together at last.

Kiba sits alone in his room - it is  _ his  _ now.  The other side of the room is near barren now, with only sheets left on the bed and some shirts left in the closet.  There is so much more room, and entertaining should be easier now, but…

 

He buries his head in his hands, because he knows that he has  _ royally  _ fucked up.  Shino has ignored all of his texts for the last month, and the only conversation they’ve had was curt and uncomfortable.  There is no one to invite over anymore besides Hinata, not that she’s been his biggest fan lately either. All the same, he does text her, begging her to come.

 

It does not take long.  Hinata doesn’t even bother to knock, instead stepping inside to find Kiba laying face down in his bed, huddled under a mountain of blankets with his shoulders heaving a little - her eyes widen as she realizes the strange choking noise she’s hearing is actually him crying.  She scurries over and gently rests a hand on his shoulder. “Kiba…?”

 

He lifts his head from his pillow, eyes red and cheeks wet.  “I’m so sorry, Hinata,” he says, his lower lip quivering. She tilts her head - what brought this on.

 

“I’m not sure I’m the one you should be apologizing to…?”

 

“You’re not the only I need to apologize to, but…” Kiba hoists himself to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.  “That doesn’t mean I don’t need to. I really am sorry,” he mumbles, resisting the urge to avert his eyes and offering her a watery smile.  “I’ve been a shitty friend. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own feelings that I haven’t even asked you how you’re doing…” his shoulders slump a little.  Her gaze softens and she sits next to him, taking one of his hands and giving it a squeeze. 

 

“I forgive you, Kiba,” she smiles.  “I know you’ve been dealing with a lot, what with you and Shino fighting…” her smile turns sheepish.  “Though that is sort of your own fault, you know.”

 

“I think we both know that it’s more than sort of my fault,” he groans and he rubs his eyes again.  “...I’ve been such a bastard.”

 

She rubs the back of her neck.  “I’m going to have to agree with you there, buddy.”

 

“What should I do?”

 

“For starters, you should probably apologize to him,” she says, shrugging a little.  “You may have fucked up too much, Kiba...I’m not sure. I can read Shino pretty well, but when it comes to you...he’s closed off.”

 

“Great…” Kiba sighs dramatically and he flops back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  “He probably hates me now. And that stupid creep Shikamaru has him wrapped around his finger…” he runs his hands through his hair.  “I’m screwed.”

 

“Correction: You wish you were screwed.  By Shino.” Hinata laughs and she elbows Kiba in the side.  “Don’t give up. Try to reach out again - I’m sure he’ll be understanding.”

 

His eyes go round as saucers.  “I never thought I’d see the day that Hinata Hyuuga makes a sex joke!” he sits back up, still a bit incredulous.  “Naruto sure has had an influence on you…”

 

“You’re not wrong,” she laughs again and she stands up.  “Come on, you lump. Let’s go get a coffee or something - maybe that will cheer you up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Let me put on my shoes.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The plan had not been to run into Shino at the coffee shop, but here they are.  Kiba, Hinata, and Shino sit at a table in the corner like they always have, almost as if their relationship hasn’t splintered to the point that is is almost un-repairable.  Shino’s sunglasses are folded on the table, his expression pensive as he listens to Kiba’s impassioned apology.

 

“I’m really, really,  _ really  _ sorry I’ve been such a dick to you this past year, Shino,” he says, his eyes wide with earnest.  “I don’t really expect you to forgive me, but thank you for at least hearing me out. You’re allowed to date whoever you want and hang out with whoever you want and...I shouldn’t have let my jealousy get as far as it did.”

 

“Jealousy…?” Shino leans in, resting his chin on his folded hands.  “Why were you jealous? There was never a question of who my best friend is.  That is because you have always held that spot in my heart.”

 

Hinata stays silent for now, though she privately shakes her head a little.  Of course Shino doesn’t understand the whole of Kiba’s feelings, but this is good progress.  She sees Kiba hesitate, wanting to explain further, but he doesn’t.

 

“Shino…” he chews on his lip, his cheeks a little red.  “Fucking hell, I really was being such a dick.”

 

Shino’s lips quirk into a small smile.  “Well, that is impossible. Why? Because it is impossible for you to physically transform into your own genitals.  That being said...I was very hurt by your actions.” He averts his gaze. “And I am grateful for your apology.”

 

“I’ve been trying to tell this idiot that you mean a lot to him this whole time,” Hinata comments, rolling her eyes.  “I’m glad you finally just said it yourself.”

 

“I haven’t exactly deserved the best friend title this year,” Kiba admits, frowning a little.  When Shino looks up, their eyes meet. His mouth opens to say something, but he thinks better of it.  Now is really not the time.

 

“Yet you’ve kept it, all the same.  That is because I enjoy your company.”  Shino feels his heart flutter just a little as Kiba stares at him so intensely.   _ Hm.   _

 

When their orders are called out, Hinata excuses herself to go retrieve them.

 

“You do…?” Kiba leans in closer, unable to help his smile.  “I really don’t deserve you.”

 

“Don’t be absurd.”  Shino waves him off, shaking his head.  “I am the one pulling you down. That is because you are more popular than me, and...less strange, by most of our classmates’ standards.”

 

Hinata has returned by now, and she hands each of her friends their drink.  “You know that isn’t true, Shino,” she gently scolds, “people love you!”

 

While Shino gives them each a skeptical glare, Kiba gives Shino’s shoulder a little squeeze.  “She’s right! You’ve got more friends than me, y’know, and you haven’t cut off most people in your life by being approximately the worst.”

 

This makes Shino laugh quietly, and he sips his drink to avoid making too much noise.  “Whatever you say. I won’t argue further. Why? Because I can see when a battle is futile.”

 

Kiba crosses his arms triumphantly.  “Good! You’re just going to have to accept that we love you.”

 

“Love…” Shino echoes, frowning a little.  

 

Hinata notices the shift in temperment immediately.  “What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” he says quickly, but Kiba jumps in as well.

 

“C’mon, Shino.  We can tell something’s wrong.”

 

Shino sighs and he reluctantly holds up his phone for them to read the message on the screen.  “You know how it is essentially the end of the semester…? Well…”

 

**_Shino, I think we need to talk._ **

  
  


Hinata’s expression shifts to sympathy.  “Oh...I see. I’m sure it’ll be fine, Shino,” she adds meekly, though she’s quite certain it won’t be fine.  The “we need to talk” text is never good.

 

Kiba’s eyes narrow.  “Hm…” he scratches his neck, choosing his next words carefully.  “It’ll all work out. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

 

Shino sighs.  “It is as I expected,” he mumbles, “you know what it means.” He stares at his screen forlornly.  “And that means…” he trails off. “Well, I will let you know once I find out.” He stands up, his hands shaking a little as he picks up his coffee.  “...I will see you later. I’m glad I ran into you…” he offers them a small smile. “I’ve missed you, Kiba. Depending on what happens, I’m guessing I’ll be returning to our room.”  With that, he offers a little wave, then walks out.

 

“He said he missed me!” Kiba said, doing a little fist pump once they are out of Shino’s view.  Hinata giggles quietly.

 

“I feel like you shouldn’t be cheering that he’s going to be sad soon, but…” she looks away, feigning innocence.  “I wouldn’t blame you if you picked up the pieces…”

 

Kiba grins.  “Oh, don’t worry.  I’m definitely going to.”


	11. Left Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breakup is harder than anticipated on both sides.

Shikamaru sits across from Shino at a dingy diner, clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on the table.  Not exactly the classiest place for a break up, but at least it isn’t over text. “Finals are coming soon,” he observes, refusing to look at the other man.  “...Next week.”

 

Shino frowns, crossing his arms.  “That is correct.” He knows what is coming.  They are both delaying the inevitable.

 

“Which means...I’m going to be graduating.  It’s a drag, but…” Shikamaru finally meets Shino’s eyes.  “It’s the truth.”

 

“Mm…” He sighs and it is his turn to look away.  “And I will remain here. That is because I am not yet eligible to graduate.”

 

“I think we both know what’s coming, Shino,” Shikamaru lowers his hand, taking one of Shino’s in his own instead.  “We’re gonna have to part ways. But - I propose we wait until after finals.”

 

Shino hesitates.  “Are you certain that’s wise?” he asks.  He stays silent for a few more moments, as if unsure.  “You know how difficult it is for me to express my emotions, but…” he bites his lip, then he continues.  “Even if we were always meant to break up, you will always remain special to me, Shikamaru.” He looks Shikamaru in the eyes.  “That is because I have grown to love you, despite knowing that this was likely inevitable.  This has been the happiest eight months of my life.”

 

“Shino…” Shikamaru grimaces.  He really doesn’t want this to be as hard as it is, but damn is Shino tugging on his heart strings.  “I-”

 

“No.  This has to be difficult.  That is because it is not the desired outcome,” He stands, pulling his hand away.  “It is best to rip the band-aid off.” He returns his sunglasses to their place in front of his eyes, partially in an attempt to hide that he is tearing up.  His shoulders are trembling though, and Shikamaru knows him well enough to know. 

 

“Listen, this isn’t what I wanted.”  Shikamaru pinches the bridge of his nose.  “It’s not like it’s because I found someone else, or that I’ve fallen out of love with you.  It’s that I’m going to graduate school far away and frankly, you deserve someone closer.”

 

“Don’t give me that…”

 

“It’s the truth.”  Shikamaru stands and he grips Shino’s arm tightly.  “This isn’t me being lazy or taking the easy way out by telling you that.  It’s the truth. You’re one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met and I  _ love  _ you and I want you to be happy!”  He grits his teeth. “And while it really fucking sucks, and it’s the biggest drag of the fucking century, me being across the damn country and unable to give you the love you properly deserve is not going to make you happy.”

 

“Neither is this!” Shino turns to look at Shikamaru again, a few tears spilling down his reddened cheeks.  “You don’t need to pay me lip service. That is because I love you too and I know how hard it is for you and I really think that this will be easier for both of us if we just part ways  _ now.  _  We are only making this harder than it needs to be! ”

 

Shikamaru wants to disagree, hell - he wants to try to keep their relationship alive long distance, but he knows it won’t work.  It will be too far, and for too long, and neither of them can really afford the plane tickets back and forth to see each other.  He sighs in frustration but relinquishes his grip on the younger man, his eyes squinting into a glare. “Fine - but don’t expect me not to keep up with you,” he replies.  “In fact, it is my full intention to be one of your best friends once we both feel a little better, and you can’t stop me from trying.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to stop you from trying anyways,” Shino mutters.  “I would expect nothing else. My things will be gone from your apartment summarily, and...well, I will talk to you soon enough.  I'll leave the keys in the plant pot on your porch.” 

 

“Fine.”  Shikamaru watches Shino shuffle out of the diner, realizing now that they hadn’t even gotten to order themselves food.  Likely, the waiter was scared off by their arguing. He reaches up to rub his eyes, not wanting to cry in a public place but finding it damn hard.  This was the first time Shino had worn his sunglasses with him in months, and Shikamaru knows the barriers are back, and he already misses him.  

 

* * *

 

Sakura holds her bawling friend in her arms, gently rubbing his back.  Shino hasn’t even told her what happened yet, but she has a feeling she knows.  They are sitting in her dorm room, and she's grateful that Ino isn't here, because she's pretty sure there would be a witch hunt for Shikamaru already underway.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, but he doesn’t answer.  Instead, he just buries his face further into her shoulder, and she feels the fabric of her shirt getting kind of wet.  Her eyebrows furrow in concern. “...Shino, please at least tell me something. I’m really worried about you.”

 

Reluctantly, he lifts his head and tugs away from her.  He instead pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.  He is still crying, but less so, and his glasses have fogged up. “...We broke up,” is all he says, and it’s all he really needs to say.  She pulls Shino back into her arms, squeezing him tight before letting him go, not wanting to overload him with affection.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“I knew it was coming.  Why? Because he is leaving and I’m two years younger, and this was inevitable.”  He sighs and he runs his hands through his hair. “And I am furious with myself.”

 

She frowns.  “Why?” She’s trying to make sense of his thinking.

 

“Because - because going in I should’ve known this would happen.”  He shakes his head and he stands up now. “Why was I so...naive?  I allowed him to capture my heart and I opened up and still…” his lower lip quivers again.  “I will not make the same mistake again. If it is not to last, then there is no real point.”

 

“Aw, don’t think like that.  It was a good relationship, wasn’t it?  Aren’t the memories worth it?”

 

He scowls.  “I don’t know.  I’m going to go home.”  The question has set him on edge, though she doesn't really understand why.

 

“Don’t be mad at me just because you and Shikamaru broke up.  It wasn’t my fault!”

 

This gives him pause and he sighs.  “You’re right.” He turns to her momentarily.  “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.  I’m still going to go home. That is because I’m feeling very upset right now, and I don’t think anyone can help.”

 

She hesitantly nods.  “Okay, Shino. I understand.  I’m just a text away though, okay?”

 

“I know.  I greatly appreciate it.”  He offers a very weak smile, then leaves.

 

* * *

 

Kiba looks up from the book he is reading when Shino walks into their room (because it is  _ theirs _ again, much to his delight).  “Hey, welcome back!”

 

“Mm.”  Shino barely responds, opting instead to unceremoniously flop down on his bed, face down in his pillow.  His glasses dig into his face painfully but he doesn’t seem to care whatsoever. 

 

“...Uh...was it something I said?” Kiba tilts his head.

 

“No, of course not.”  Shino sighs and he turns onto his side, taking his glasses off and glancing at his roommate with a defeated expression.  “...we broke up. I’m sorry Kiba, I’m not really in the mood to talk today. That is because I want nothing more than to curl into a ball and cease existence altogether.”

 

His expression falls and he crosses his arms.  “He dumped you? Do you want me to punch him? Make him really regret it?”  Yeah, he's wanted them to break up, but that doesn't mean he enjoys the misery of his best friend.  It's hard to watch.

 

“No.  In a way, I broke up with him.  It was mutual,” is the curt response, and Shino turns away.  He pulls his blankets up over his shoulder - it’s strange, having all of his things back here.  “He does not deserve to be hurt any further. It is inconsequential anyway.”

 

“Clearly it’s not,” Kiba replies, frowning.  “You wouldn’t be so upset if it didn't matter.”

 

“I am upset with myself for letting someone in,” Shino mutters, “when I should not have.  Please, Kiba...I need some time for myself, to sort out my thoughts. I am not entirely sure of all my feelings at the moment, all that I know is that I am hurting.”

 

Kiba is tempted to crawl into bed beside him and never let him go, but he thinks better of it.  “Of course. I’m going to put in my headphones then, and keep reading - I’ll be here if you need me, but I won’t be able to hear so just shake my shoulder or whatever.”

  
An unspoken,  _ you can cry if you want. _  Shino can’t lie and say he doesn’t appreciate it.  Cry he does - quite a lot, though the sound is muffled through the blankets he’s pulled over his head.  Kiba pretends he can’t hear, because he can tell just how heartbroken his friend really is.


	12. Worth the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino is very confused by Kiba's behavior. Why does he keep offering to take him out to dinner, and holding his hand?

 

“How are you feeling, Shino?” Tsunade looks at her patient with concern.  He is fidgeting (unusual, for him), and refusing to look her in the eyes.

 

“...Fine,” he says, but she shakes her head firmly, causing him to relent.  “Admittedly, not fantastic.”

 

“Why is that?” 

 

“There are a few reasons,” Shino runs a hand through his hair and he stares down at the ground.  “Most immediately, I saw Doctor Orochimaru in the hallway and he attempted to sell me his program again.  Sasuke Uchiha was unfortunately also there, and he has never been particularly kind to me. I assume it is because I am friends with his ex-girlfriend.”

 

She rubs her temples.  “That man is a constant annoyance, yet I find that I cannot kick him out of the building because he does indeed pay his rent and own the rights to his office.  I’m very sorry that you keep running into him.” She sighs. “I’ll try talking to him again. As for Sasuke - I would advise that you ignore him. He’s all bark and no bite.” 

 

“That is not the thing weighing heavily upon my mind,” he admits.  “I’m still upset by my breakup, despite the fact that it was three months ago.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.  From what you’ve told me, neither of you really wanted the relationship to end,” Tsunade attempts a comforting smile, though she’s fairly certain it’s ineffective.  

 

“We didn’t.  That is because we still care deeply for each other.  But I...think I have moved on past my feelings enough,” he says.  “What is troubling me about it is that I...think I maybe have feelings for someone else, and it almost feels like a betrayal.”

 

“Oh?” She raises a brow.  “Why do you feel that it’s a betrayal?”

 

“I’m not sure, and that’s what is so troubling.”  His brows furrow now. “Logically, I know that I should not feel this way.  It’s foolish, really. And yet...I still do.” His shoulders slump. “I do not enjoy the feeling, and I do not enjoy not understanding my own feelings.”

 

Tsunade nods, her expression pensive.  “Rarely are matters of the heart logical.  Perhaps explaining your feelings towards the new person may help me understand a little better?”

 

“My roommate,” Shino’s cheeks turn pink.  “Kiba. I don’t really think anything will come of it, but…”

 

“Why do you say that?” She smirks a little, knowing she’s got him on that one.  He smiles sheepishly.

 

“I guess I should not say that, as I haven’t even tried to make something come of it.”

 

“That’s better.”  She crosses her arms triumphantly.  “Now - I think it’s natural for you to feel like you are betraying Shikamaru by moving on.  That was your first relationship, and it lasted a long time. It may feel wrong to try with somebody else, but I think you should go for it.”

 

Shino sighs, reluctantly nodding.  “I suppose you are correct. However, I don’t think I will try anything.  That is because he is finally being my friend again, and I don’t want it to be ruined.  I missed him when we were fighting.”

 

“Hm…” Tsunade’s expression softens.  “I understand that. While I still recommend you try to go for it, I can’t force you, and I get your reasoning.  I just want you to be happy, Shino.” Maybe she’s grown a little attached to him - she feels this way towards most of her patients, though.  “I’m very glad you’re getting along with your roommate again.”

 

“Me too.”  He offers her a little smile.  “I have other small worries - for my art credit, I am taking a photography class with Kiba, and I don’t think I am very good.  My photography is all of insects. My biology and entomology courses are also getting more challenging…” he sighs. “I feel as if everything is hitting at once.  That is because it  _ is  _ hitting at once.  I spend so much time studying…”

 

She frowns.  “Hm…” she rubs her chin.  “I don’t know how helpful this is to hear, but many college students feel similar.  I think spending time with friends, even if you’re studying together, can be really beneficial.  If you feel like you’re getting too depressed - say, if you feel like you can barely get out of bed, and if every day tasks like eating feel like chores, please let me know.”

 

He nods.  “I will...thank you.  It does help to know I am not alone in my feelings.”  He chews on his lip. “I suppose I have become a bit of a hermit.  I’ll ask Kiba if he would like to do our photography project together.”

 

“Perfect!” Tsunade smiles widely, encouraged when he returns the smile.  He’s made a lot of progress since the first time they met, and it's encouraging.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kiba doesn’t know how he ended up taking a photography class with Shino, but he certainly isn’t complaining.  Shino is currently kneeling in front of dandelion to take a photo of the ladybug that is currently resting on it.  He is smiling as he does it, and Kiba finds himself utterly transfixed. He is  _ way  _ too adorable.  Is he taking pictures of this?  Maybe.

 

Eventually satisfied, Shino stands up and he scrolls through the photographs, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Kiba is entirely enamored with him.  The spell is broken when he asks, “What are you staring at?”

 

Kiba smiles sheepishly.  “Sorry. You just...looked nice, doing that.”

 

He quirks a brow.  “...Right,” he ignores the strange comment for now.  “Do you have your photographs?”

 

“Yep!” Kiba replies, not that he intends to show them to Shino.  “Thanks for letting me tag along with you.” He grins and he sidles up next to his roommate.  “Now that we’ve finished the assignment, why don’t we grab dinner? My treat!” He’s kind of hoping Shino understands the implication, but he isn’t going to count on it.

 

“Oh, I would feel bad making you pay for me.  Why? Because I am perfectly able to pay for myself.  However, I would be happy to go to dinner with you.” Shino nods, tucking his camera back into its carrying case and then into his backpack.  “We can go anywhere you would like.”

 

Kiba resists the urge to face-palm.  “Right, okay. I have a place in mind…” he says, reaching over to take one of Shino’s hands.  He gives it a gentle squeeze, his eyes shining. Shino feels his cheeks heat up and he nods.

 

Is it a romantic, candle-lit dinner?  Most definitely.  

 

* * *

 

“Kiba has been acting so strange lately,” Shino grumbles from his spot on Sakura’s floor, and takes a sip of his soda, looking annoyed.  He pushes his glasses up his nose, largely out of habit.

 

“How do you mean?” Sakura asks.  She’s laying across Ino’s lap, tapping on her phone as her girlfriend plays with her hair.  

 

“He’s invited me to dinner three times now, and he keeps holding my hand and stuff.”  Shino sighs rather dramatically as he finishes his drink. “I am wondering if this is to make up for his behavior last school year, but it feels a bit excessive if that is the case.”

 

Sakura stares at him for a few moments, before she and Ino both burst out in laughter. 

 

“For a smart guy, you can be  _ really  _ stupid sometimes,” Ino comments between her snorts, throwing her head back.  Shino stares at them both in confusion.

 

“Please elaborate…?”

 

“Shino, honey - just think about it,” Sakura eventually manages to calm her breathing and she sits up, setting her phone down.  “Kiba is paying for your dinners. He’s holding your hand. He wants to spend his time with you even more than usual.”

 

“It is only natural for best friends to want to spend time with each other…” Shino’s brows furrow and he purses his lips.  “You are implying something, but I don’t understand.”

 

“Yeah, we know you don’t.”  Ino rolls her eyes. “But we love you anyways.”

 

Shino groans and he crosses his arms.  “Mm. I wish you would just explain clearly,” he grumbles, but he smiles at them anyway.

 

* * *

 

“ _Oh_.  We’re dating, aren’t we?”

 

The question catches Kiba off guard.  He stares at Shino in confusion. Then it sinks in, and his grin stretches wide across his face.  “It took you long enough to figure out that I was trying to ask you out.”

 

Shino’s cheeks turn pink as he silently takes off his sunglasses, then makes his way over to Kiba’s bed to sit beside him.  He wraps his arms snug around Kiba’s waist and he smiles as their eyes meet. “I was unsure. That is because...I wasn’t certain that you saw me that way.”  

 

Kiba swears that his heart stops in that moment, because  _ holy shit his eyes are beautiful and now he’s so close and  _ **_oh my gosh, it’s been a year long wait but it’s totally worth it._ ** He gladly returns Shino’s embrace, feeling almost overwhelmed.  “Of course I do, you moron,” he mutters, but his tone betrays his joy.  “I’ve been head over heels in love with you for a whole year!”

 

Shino’s eyes go wide and he blinks a few times.  “Kiba...that is why you behaved the way you did when I was dating Shikamaru, then.”  He laughs quietly and he shakes his head, then he presses a little kiss to Kiba’s cheeks.  “You know, you have always reminded me of a cockroach. That is because you are small, and somewhat brash, but...you are always here, no matter what.  You are steadfast and loyal.” He smiles. 

 

Kiba doesn’t really know how to react at first - coming from Shino, it’s probably a compliment.  Everything minus the cockroach part is a compliment to most people, at least. Thinking on it more, he decides that Shino’s attempts at romance are very cute, and incredibly endearing, and he definitely wouldn’t have him any other way.  “Yeah, that’s why I was such a dick. It doesn’t excuse the behavior, but…” He leans in to give Shino a kiss, closing his eyes. They linger for some time before Kiba eventually pulls away. “You remind me of a moth,” he attempts to return the compliment somehow, knowing that Shino wouldn’t really appreciate being compared to a dog (no matter how adorable he is, and how much it really does make sense).  “Because you’re so reserved and quiet and stuff but when you do show yourself, you’re absolutely breathtaking.”

 

Shino’s cheeks are bright red now and he looks away momentarily, overwhelmed by emotion.  Once he recovers, he nuzzles his face into Kiba’s shoulder. “You’re far more romantic than I’ve ever given you credit for…” he melts into Kiba’s arms, allowing himself to relax at last.  Sure, he’s kicking himself for not realizing sooner, but he thinks the wait has been worth it.


	13. Tarantula Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and Shino rent an apartment together for their senior year, and they adopt a puppy much to Shino's chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a bonus chapter, I hope you've enjoyed! Thank you for reading!

_How_ he’s been convinced to buy his boyfriend a puppy, Shino is uncertain, but here he is with a lump of fur laying practically on top of him while he’s trying to take a nap.  He’s very grateful that he was able to talk Kiba out of getting a great dane, and sure, the little basset hound pup is cute, but _how is he supposed to get any rest?!_

 

They’ve only been in their apartment for a year now, and it took Kiba those entire 12 months to convince him that this is a good idea.  As Shino shifts against the uncomfortable heat of - what did Kiba name him? Akamaru? - he regrets that he relented.

 

Kiba pokes his head into their bedroom and he grins.  “My two favorite people!”

 

Shino glares at him.  “That is impossible. Why?  Because he is a dog, not a person.”  He is about to give up and stand, but his boyfriend gleefully jumps into the bed and pulls him into a tight hug.

 

“You’re still my favorites!” he coos, giving Shino a kiss first, and then little Akamaru.  “He really likes you, y’know! He’s practically attached to you.”

 

“I’ve noticed,” he grumbles.  He picks the puppy up to set him on the floor, then he curls up close to Kiba.  “I do wish he would understand that _you_ are the one who loves dogs.  I much prefer my ant colonies.  Why? Because they do not feel the need to constantly invade my personal space.”

 

“Ants get everywhere though!” Kiba whines.  “I mean sure, you’ve got them under lock and key, but _what if the fire ants get out?”_ Is this a nightmare of his?  Yes. He doesn’t regret any gifts to Shino other than that particular colony of ants.  He really should’ve done more research.

 

“They won’t.  That is because I’ve created them a spacious and secure habitat, and even when I am cleaning out their spaces, I am incredibly diligent.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Kiba sighs dramatically and he gives Shino a squeeze.  “I know they make you happy though, and your smiles are worth it.”

 

Shino’s cheeks flush pink and he offers his boyfriend a small smile.  “I promise, I’m very careful with them. I don’t want you hurt or...scared.”  His smile shifts to a smirk momentarily, and Kiba raises a brow.

 

“Hey, I’m not scared of them!” he protests.

 

“Right...I’m sure that’s why you said no to bullet ants, and why you refer to my dear Shelob as ‘an eight legged demon,’” his smirk only widens and he wriggles out of Kiba’s grip to stand and move Akamaru outside of their room, then he shuts the door.  “I do wish you wouldn’t be so mean to her - she is very kind, if you only give her a chance.”

 

“You sound absolutely nuts, y’know that?  How can you love your tarantula more than our precious son?” Kiba sticks his tongue out in protest.  “I mean, you said all of that while kicking him out of our room!”

 

“There are many reasons.  Allow me to explain.” Shino counts off on his fingers, “One: she does not incessantly invade my personal space.  Two: She listens to my requests, and she does not lick me. The dog, no matter how many times I make the request, refuses to cease in that activity.  Three: She is, objectively, my baby. Four: She is an excellent listener, far better than the dog. That is because he always interrupts me to try to lick me on the lips.  I can go on.”

 

Kiba groans.  “You’re hopeless!” He whines, but when Shino returns to his spot on their bed he practically pounces on top of him, pinning him down to the bed and smirking.  “But I’m still not scared of any bugs!”

 

Shino blushes, eyes widening in surprise.  “I’m not so sure about that,” he counters. "You refuse to enter my insect room, even if I hold your hand.  Seems to me that you _are_ scared.”

 

His eyes narrow a little.  “I guess I’ll just have to show you that I’m not afraid,” he decides, leaning in so their lips are almost touching.  “I think I get why you moved Akamaru out of the room,” he says wryly, chuckling softly. Shino doesn’t answer, instead bridging the gap between them and giving him a surprisingly deep kiss.  It catches Kiba a little off guard - he wasn’t exactly expecting that.

 

When they break for air, a little trail of spit connecting them momentarily, Shino shrugs, feigning innocence.  “I haven’t a clue what you are implying, Kiba,” he says. “I merely wanted a break from the smell of dog.”

 

“Uh huh…” he chuckles and he tightens his grip on Shino’s wrists ever-so-slightly, his eyes half-lidded.  “Say, did you ever…y’know…”

 

“No,” Shino shakes his head.  “We...well, we never went all the way.  I do believe that is your question?”

 

Kiba doesn’t even answer, his eyes lighting up with excitement, because ha - _Shino is his now._ He leans down to press feverish kisses to his boyfriend’s neck, nipping lightly with the full intent to leave a hickey.  After all this time, he’s still jealous that he can’t share all of Shino’s firsts, but at least he can have this one. He is delighted to find that his boyfriend is in fact _quite_ sensitive, squirming underneath him and making lovely little sounds of pleasure.  It does not take much time for both of their shirts to come off, and to Kiba’s surprise Shino pins _him_ to the bed after this, his eyes more heated than he’s ever seen before.

 

“...let me,” he says, cheeks red and slightly out of breath.  There is no way in hell Kiba will deny him.

 

“Of course…” Kiba trails off as his jeans are unbuttoned and he is surprised to find that he is feeling rather shy.  He can tell Shino is too, so he offers an encouraging smile. “I love you,” he says.

 

“I love you too.”  Shino relaxes at this, returning the smile.  “Apologies if I seem hesitant. It is because I am unsure what to do and do not want to mess up, not because I do not want to do this.”

 

“Don’t worry!” He threads his fingers through Shino’s hair.  “You don’t need to apologize to me about that…” he assures. He is about to say something else, but he is cut off by Shino doing something positively magical with his mouth and he has absolutely no business knowing how to do that, holy _shit._

 

Shino is far too smug about it for Kiba’s liking but it’s rather endearing really, and hey, he really isn’t complaining.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata looks at Kiba incredulously, unable to believe what she’s just heard.

 

“He _what?_ ”

 

“Yeah!  I got Shino to _top_ last night.  Hell, he volunteered to!”

 

“There’s no way,” Hinata shakes her head, her eyes wide.  “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

 

“I wouldn’t lie about this.”

 

“How was it?” she asks, gripping Kiba’s hands tightly.

 

“Fucking fantastic,” he replies.

 

“What was?” Shino enters the room carrying drinks and a bag of chips.  He sits beside Kiba on the couch and sets the food on the coffee table, sliding his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

“N-nothing,” Kiba’s face turns bright red and he looks quite embarrassed.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“Hm…” Shino furrows his brows, but he doesn’t prod further.  Hinata smiles at them.

 

“Naruto says he’ll be here soon,” she says.  “Thanks for inviting us over!” She relinquishes Kiba’s hands and she reaches for one of the cups of soda to sip it.

 

“Of course,” Shino smiles at her.  Akamaru trots into the room and climbs onto Hinata’s lap, much to her delight.  Shino sighs once the dog joins them and he purses his lips. Kiba snorts at his reaction.

 

“He still doesn’t like the dog…” he grumbles, rolling his eyes.  “But that damn spider-”

 

“Don’t insult my baby!” Shino protests, shooting Kiba a strong glare.  “She is a part of our household just as much as your smelly canine.”

 

Hinata watches as the two bicker, giggling and covering her mouth.  They fall silent when they realize they have an audience. “You guys are adorable,” she says, unable to help her smile.  She jumps up when she hears a knock on the door. “That’s probably Naruto...I’ll be right back.” She scurries away, and Kiba and Shino lock eyes.

 

“What would we do without her?” Kiba asks, leaning over to give Shino a little kiss.  Shino blushes and he smiles, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

“We would be in ruin,” he replies simply, a smile on his face.  Hinata returns with Naruto in tow, and they happily join the other couple on the couch.  Ino and Sakura join them soon enough, and it's a proper "house warming" party (despite it being a few months into them living in the apartment).  

 


End file.
